The Love of Shadows
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: Yami recieves a mysterious female duel card, and when she's played she remains in her physical form! Now all he can think about is getting her to go back, but what happens when he doesn't want that so much anymore? Completed
1. Chapter 1 Sacrificing Love

*AN: Hi everyone! Decided to come visit my new Yu-gi-oh story, eh? Great! Well, before you start reading I would like to fill you in on some things that I may have changed around in the story. PLEASE READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS! First of all the Yamis are separated from their Millennium Items. Second, Yami still is Pharaoh of Egypt, but he is not living there. He came back to Japan after 6 lonely months in Egypt. He may not be there, but he still makes the major decisions. And finally, with the help of Yugi's grandfather, the group constructs a sort of 'practice room' for when they're playing the Duel Monster Card games so they will not be interrupted or observed. There is also a computer installed for all who are playing by themselves! That's all for now! Please please please R&R! And keep in mind that all flames will be used to fry Vegeta and boil tea! Enjoy the story!*

**Chapter 1- Sacrificing Love**

Yami no Bakura stared down at one of his Shadow Realm Dueling Cards. The decision he was about to make what tearing him apart inside. He began to sweat slightly as he gazed, almost affectionately, at the card he was holding. It was his favorite card. His most powerful card. And he had to give it up....But it was only temporarily and it would give him what he desired most. The death of the Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami.

he placed the card face down on the table in the dark room. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated. The card began to glow with a deathly crimson radiance and it began to fade. Then, it was gone. Yami no Bakura heaved a sigh and bowed his head. A sneer crept across his face. he would get her back. His precious Dark Angel...

Miles away, in the dark bedroom of the Pharaoh, Yami, a faint red glow cast its unfriendly light and a card appeared on top of Yami's Duel Monster deck.....


	2. Chapter 2 Devil's Dark Angel

*AN: Heya everyone! Back for more? Yay! Just a couple of things! Sorry that the last chapter was so short. It just kinda came out that way. But don't worry, this next one will be longer, MUCH longer! ^-^ Anywayz, yes, I know that Bakura's favorite card is Dark Necrofear, but I had to change it to make the story a little more dramatic! He wouldn't be so concerned if it wasn't his favorite card, right? As always, thank you for your time and please R&R!*

****

Chapter 2- Devil's Dark Angel

Golden rays of warm sunlight danced across Yami's face making his sleeping figure glow. His brow crinkled and he turned over on his stomach burying his face in his pillow trying to block the daylight. But it was no use. The radiant fingers seemed to seep through the fabric to dance upon his eyelids. He groaned pressing the pillow tighter about his ears. He really needed black curtains or something. He groaned again before lifting himself up and swinging his legs over the bed his bare feet touching the chilled floor. 

He ran his fingers through his matted, tri-colored hair and walked over to the mirror glancing briefly at his tired reflection. His violet eyes were half closed, his hair was as wild as ever and his bare chest adorned goose bumps from the slightly chilly air. He proceeded to the bathroom where he turned on the shower. After checking to see if the water was warm enough, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped in. 

******

Yami clamped the last spike necklace around his neck and grabbed his Duel Monster card deck and headed towards the door. He locked the apartment behind him and proceeded down the stairs. As he walked he thought he might play a couple of Duel Monster Games. 

With the help of Yugi's grandfather, they had all built a "training" room for them to use as practice with their games. If someone else wasn't present there was a computer that played against you. It was located under the Kame Game Store a couple blocks down from Yami's apartment building. 

He walked down the streets of Japan rather slowly, deep in thought. He had to go to Egypt this weekend to check up on how they were running things over there. He was still the Pharaoh of Egypt, but he had decided after six lonely months there that he was going back to Japan. he left a couple of his most trusted advisors in charge, but he still made the major decisions. he had to go back every once and a while to make sure there was no corruption among the staff or if there was a problem or a major diplomatic issue. 

He sighed. he liked it much better now that he was back in Japan with the people he cared about. He still continually battled those who wished his demise, but at least he was with his friends. 

Yami finally turned the corner to the game store and walked into the alley way between the building and opened the door that lead down to the practice room. The others were all in school so he was going to have to practice by himself.

A smile crossed the King of Games' lips as he entered the white practice room. This was what he loved to do; gamble on dangerous games. It made him feel better and at ease when things were stressing him and helped him think through problems. He crossed to the other side of the room and cut his deck skillfully in half, placing one half in the machine and the other keeping for himself. his black boos echoed throughout the room as he walked calmly back to his place and drew five cards. Hi brow crinkled as he examined them. There was something very odd. *_What is this?*_ he thought. _*I don't have this card. I've never even heard of it before...*_ His fascinated violet eyes stared unblinkingly at the strange card in his hand. It appeared to be a creature card of a demonic girl. She had a slender body adorned in black Amazonian-type clothing. her shit was small, revealing and ragged and her skirt was nothing more than a golden belt with long, ragged black fabric in from and back. her ears were pointed and she had a diamond shaped jewel in the middle of her forehead. her closed eyes held no expression and her black lips looked deadly. Her black hair cascaded to her hips and the ends appeared as if they had been dipped in blood. Her slender arms were extended and in one hand she held a ball of fire and in the other a swirl of darkness. And lastly, large demon wings protruded from her back making her look particularly evil. His amethyst orbs shifted to the name. _*Devil's Dark Angel? Why haven't I heard of this before?*_

*Please proceed with your turn* a mechanical voce rang through the air. Yami snapped his head up and realized that it had been his turn for quite a while and somehow he had already lost quite a few life points. Still staring at the mysterious card, he subconsciously took his turn. In reading the card, he discovered it had the abilities to throw fire, control darkness and was incredibly agile. It was a very powerful card. He subconsciously played a couple of turns, not realizing what he was doing. He was mesmerized by the card. Something about it drew his soul to it. 

*Please proceed with your turn.* Came the mechanical voice once again. He tore his eyes away from the card and examined the game before him. he was losing. No by much, but he was losing. He glanced down at the card again. _*I wonder...*_

"I play Devil's Dark Angel in attack mode!" Yami said forcefully, playing the mysterious card. The physical form of the demonic girl appeared before him, using her wings to posed in the air. 

"Dark Angel, attack his Mystical Elf with your fire!" Yami ordered. The card complied putting her small hands together and throwing a stream of fire at his opponent's Mystical Elf, completely blowing her away and enough attack points carried over that he won the game! He stared wide eyed at Dark Angel. 

"Wow.." he muttered. he withdrew all of his cards and was about to shuffle them when he found that when he recoiled Devil's Dark Angel's card, her physical form didn't disappear! His eyes widened and he looked down at the card. It was blank! Her image was no longer there. he jerked his head back up to her. She turned around in mid air and looked down at him. He noticed that her eyes were bright green and, right now, filled with purpose. Confused, he played his card and withdrew it again. Nothing happened. She remained before him and her image was absent from the card. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded of her, feeling rather stupid. "Return to your card." she stared down at him, not doing anything. Yami's mind raced. What was going on? 

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she shot towards him. he cried out just barely able to dive out of the way. She spread her wings and sharply turned coming after him again. 

"Stop!" The Game King cried dodging the streak of death once again. "Card, stop!" However, this influenced the creature in no way. She banked again and shot towards him faster than he could blink. he threw himself to the floor, just barely avoiding colliding with her. 

"Dark Angel, stop! Return to you card!" he shouted. She rebounded off the all and streaked toward him. This time it was too fast for him to dodge. She collided with him, slamming him to the ground and landing on top of him. he smacked his head on the hard tile floor. He could almost feel his skull cracking. His violet eyes flew open and he found a large pair of piercing green ones in his face. The pretty card's hair fell like a black curtain around his head, it was cool and soft against his face. Her body was directly over him, pinning him from moving at all. Her warm breath caressed his skin and her bat-like wings blocked the light. 

His body was as stiff as a board, every muscle tense waiting for her to strike. She felt so real. her hair on his face, her soft breath. He could even feel the pressure of her body on top of his. It was like she was a real person, not a shadow of a card, but a real living person. Or...whatever she was. He stared into her fiercely piercing eyes, determined not to show his fear and to keep his body from shaking. What was she waiting for? Why didn't she just kill him? Suddenly, her features softened and it almost looked as if she was going to smile. Her eyes moved, sweeping over his face were taking in his features as if making a decision. Suddenly her black colored lips formed a smile and she let him up. 


	3. Chapter 3 Almost Human

*AN: Back for more of Yami and his mysterious card? Great, well you're in store for some pretty interesting things! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Well I don't have much to say in this author's note so enjoy this next chapter and remember to review!!! I need support!*

****

Chapter 3- Almost Human

Yami gawked at the physical form of the Devil's Dark Angel card. She was now walking around the room trying to take in everything. Yami's violet orbs were even larger than normal. What had just happened? She was a Duel Monster Card. He played her, she blew away the computer, and then wouldn't return to her card which was now blank. Then she turned and almost killed him, suddenly deciding not to. 

She was now coming to the computer, looking at it as if she had never seen one before. She leaned her oddly pretty face close to the luminous blue screen. 

"Please shuffle deck." The mechanical voice of the computer said. The girl jumped startled and jerked away from the computer. Yami stared in amazement. She really _didn't_ know what it was. _*Of course she doesn't, stupid! She's a card!*_

"Please shuffle deck." The computer repeated. She jumped again, staring in wonder at the machine. He slowly started toward the computer. The card didn't seem to notice. She was too fascinated by the machine before her. Slowly, keeping his amethyst eyes on the Dark Angel, she reached forward and took the rest of the deck from the card compartment and put them away. 

"Who....who are you?" He asked feeling extremely foolish at the stupid question. She jerked her head over to him. Her emerald eyes swept over him again, judging him. 

"Who are you?" he repeated. She stepped closer to him, stopping within an inch of his face looking deep into his violet eyes. And odd feeling shot through his body as he held her gaze . There was something strange about this. And as odd as is sounded, it felt sort of nice to have her this close to him. *_What are you saying?!*_ he scolded himself. _*She's a Duel Card that almost killed you!*_ Another smile crossed her face as she gazed at him and she moved away. 

"Card." he said a bit more firmly. "Why will you not return to your card?" But she didn't appear to understand him. She just continued to gaze around the room, fascinated. 

Suddenly, there was a loud 'thump' and the jangling of keys from up above. Yami jumped, startled, and the girl looked around confused. Horror struck Yami's heart when the coughing of Yugi's grandfather was heard! For a minute he stood motionless, his thoughts frozen. Then he noticed the card starting for the door of which the old man would emerge from. 

"No!" he said as quietly as possible running around to the front of her and blocking her path. She looked at him questioningly. He shook his head at her, praying that she understood him. Then as cautiously as possible he took her elbow and began forcefully pulling her towards the other door. She followed reluctantly with a confused look on her face. Yami could hear the shop keepers heavy footsteps tramping down the stairs. As quickly and quietly as he could, he dragged the card over to the other door and opened it. He paused looking her up and down and realized that if he took her outside as she was that it would create many problems. Quickly, he yanked off his midnight blue coat and flying it around her shoulders and as carefully as eh could, folded her wings and flattened them as much as possible. Her expression was truly quizzical and a little offended but he didn't care at that moment. He had to get out of there before Yugi's grandfather saw them! There wouldn't be any way of describing the situation that he didn't understand himself. her wings now completely concealed, he wrapped his coat about her slim body trying to cover her outfit. His heart was racing and pounding loudly in his ears. So loud he almost didn't hear the jangling of keys again. He was almost there! Hurriedly, Yami gently pushed the demonic girl out the door and dashed out, closing it behind him. 

Sugoroku Mutou, the Kame Game Store owner ambled into the white practice room. 

"Hello?" he called .Up in the store he could have sworn he heard someone down here and came to check it out. But the room was empty, looking the same as it did before.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out again. But silence was his only reply. the old man shrugged and turned back to the door. _*Oh well.* _he thought _*I'm just being paranoid. Yugi and his friends are the only one's who can get down here. But still, I could've sworn I hear a voice....* _The old shop keeper shook his head warily. He was tired, he had been working too hard lately. he was probably just hearing things. he took a last glance around the empty room, the turned and walked back out the door. 

Yami hurried down to streets of Domino City dragging the card along with him. Hi apartment building was only a couple blocks away, but it seemed miles. He was constantly in contact with the female card keeping a firm hold on her so that she couldn't wander off or remove his jacket. Her emerald orbs grew huge as she tried to take in everything around her. In her utter fascination, she dragged her feet, wanting to slow down so she could examine everything. Yami dragged her, desperately willing her to go faster. his mind was racing. What was going on? His violet eyes swept his surroundings over and over. As he had feared, people were glancing at them rather oddly as they hurriedly passed. _*Damnit!* _he thought moving his eyes back to the card. Her wings didn't seem to show too much, although they bulged enormously making her look freakishly deformed. He felt a stronger tugging than before and he was brought back to the present by the card trying to walk toward one of the flashing traffic lights. She was _much_ stronger than she appeared and he reluctantly felt himself being dragged by her! Trying not to panic, he reached around her bulging wings and put his arm firmly around her slim waist. 

"No, card, com on! This way." he said tightening his grip and trying to pull her back towards the sidewalk. No taking her eyes off the traffic light, she reluctantly let him drag her down the street. 

Yami felt some relief when they finally reached his apartment complex. he hurriedly opened the outside door and lead her up the stairs. After nervously fumbling with his keys, he finally got his apartment door open and gently pushed her through first closing the door behind them after he stepping in after her. 

her fascination did not cease when they stepping into his apartment/ The duel card wandered slowly around the cozy family room looking at anything and everything. Yami took out her card. It was still blank. Her image was gone, although, her name and abilities were still there. he looked back at her. She had let his coat slip off her slim shoulders to the floor, stretching her demon wings. She seemed to be intrigued by the lamp on the side table next to the couch at the moment. Yami's head pounded. This was too much. Everything that had happened was completely impossible. Yet.....it had happened and now he didn't have the slightest idea what to do. She obviously didn't seem to be returning to her card any time soon and she had nearly killed him! What was he going to do with her? He couldn't just let a duel card, and possibly a shadow duel card for that matter, just wander around Domino city. But there was _no way _ she could stay with him. He narrowed hi amethyst eyes in determination. He _had_ to try to get her to go back to her card! He took a cautious step toward her. Again, she didn't seem to notice, her attention still captivated by the lamp. 

"Card." he said. She didn't reply. He cleared his throat and cautiously reached out to touch the demonic girl's shoulder. "Card?" She jumped a little and turned around. Yami didn't cringe at her frightful appearance. He knew she could tear him apart, but he wasn't going to show his fear. He held out her blank card. 

"You need to return to your card now." he said. She stared t him for moment, her piercing eyes mesmerizing, then her gaze shifted to the card he held before her. She then slowly reached out a small hand and took the card from him. The look in her eyes was strange. she seemed to know what the card was, but she didn't like it. she stared a it for many moments, her emerald orbs not even blinking. 

Suddenly, the look on her face became distraught and she looked at the card in fear, and almost hatred. 

"Nnnn!" she cried dropping the card and letting it flutter to the floor. Her hand flew up to her head and she snatched at her hair. Yami took a step back startled. That was the first sound he had heard her make. But what was wrong with her? Her whole body trembled now, and the Pharaoh was even more surprised when he saw small tears in the shadow card's eyes. 

"Card?" he asked uncertainly. She then began to shaker her head vigorously, clawing at her hair and determined to keep the sobs from coming. Now Yami was utterly confused. What was going _on?_ His heart pounded and his mind raced. He had a quivering duel card before him and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he noticed that the roomed seemed to be getting darker. He glanced out the window, the sun was shining as bright as ever. His eyes swept the room and he saw that what seemed to be black mist curling from the corners of the family room. It was slowly spreading throughout the room giving off a deadly icy sensation. He took another step back moving his amethyst orbs back to the distraught card. Her wings suddenly whipped out to their full length, knocking the lamp and a few other things over and nearly impaling him. He had to throw himself to the floor to evade them. Then there was an explosion and all his candles suddenly burst into flame! The cried out as the raging flames stretched to the ceiling and the darkness came closing in, realizing now that it was her distress that was causing this. 

"Card stop!" he cried. But she didn't. something about the card had disturbed her and she wasn't going to stop. He got to his hands and knees and began to crawl towards her, the darkness inching closer and closer. When he got around to the front of her, he slowly and cautiously stood up. He was about a head taller than she and her face was buried her hands. 

"Card?" he said a bit more gently racing out and touching her shoulder. She smacked it away, trying to conceal hr face even more. He gathered his courage and wrapped his hands gently around her forearms attempting to softly tug them away from her face. Suddenly she pulled away, put her hands on his chest and shoved him away! Her strength far surpassed his and as he fell his arms flailed around catching the window frame just barely before crashing into the small table behind him. His face set with determination, he straightened back up, tugged her hands away and place his on her face lifting it to his. He was surprised to see that it was streaked with tears! Cards could cry? Sure, he always spoke of the feelings of the cards but he never expected this, he never thought that they would be almost....human. Surprisingly he felt and enormous feeling of compassion as he gazed into her oddly pretty face. 

"Shh." he said gently. "Calm down. It's ok, calm down." She stared at him for a long time. The raging flames' light danced across her pale face and the chilling darkness pressed closer. He wiped some of her tears away with his thumb, desperately trying to get her to calm down. _*What the hell are you doing?!* _ his mind yelled at him. _*She's a freakin' shadow card! What the hell are you treating her so nice for?!* _

After staring at him for what seemed like an eternity, she blinked away hr tears and dropped her emerald eyes. The black mist vanished and the flames that kissed the ceiling extinguished. he sighed in relief and suddenly came to his senses, quickly pulling his hands away and stepping back. He bent over and swept her card off the floor and pocketed it. He didn't want to push her too far by keeping it out in the open. The card relaxed her wings her eyes weeping over the room. Yami sighed, she obviously wasn't going back any time soon. What was he going to _do_ with her? He heaved a sigh again knowing his answer. she was going to have to stay with him until he figure out a way to get her to go back. 

"Well," he said, she snapped her head over. "I guess you're going to have to stay with me for a while." her have instantly brightened and a smile spread across her black lips. 

"I guess we're gonna have to give you a name too." It was only right, he felt rather strange just calling her 'card'. She folder her wings and stared t him expectantly. The Pharaoh scratched his head uncomfortably, he was hoping not to have to come up with one himself. But she obviously wasn't capable of speaking so there wasn't any real way around it. 

"Hmm.." he said beginning to pace back and forth. He had no idea what to say. He looked her over. There was no normal name that was going to suit her. 

"Uhh....Talim?" he suggested. She shook her head, he black and blood read hair waving. 

"Cierce?" she gave him a odd, sort of repulsed kook. 

"Ok...." he said thinking again. /the thought about her card an its abilities. _*Hmm....Devil's Dark Angel... Wait! I know!*_

"How about Angel?" she smiled and nodded her head clearly happy with his choice. _*Angel? What were you thinking?! She's the exact opposite  of an angel!* _But she seemed to be happy with it, so he would just have to deal with it. 

"Alright, Angel it is." he said. Hi violet eyes swept over her. She definitely couldn't stay the way she was. 

"And we're going to have to get you some clothes." He said eyeing her skimpy outfit. *_God, why me?!* _


	4. Chapter 4 Clothes, Obesety and a Narrow ...

*AN: Hiya people! Back for more adventures with Yami and Angel? Well, this chapter should be pretty funny. Yami tackles the biggest department store in Domino City! Thank you SO much for all of your reviews! They really inspire me to write more! Keep 'em coming! Well enjoy this next chapter! Remember to review!*

****

Chapter 4- Clothes, Obesity and A Narrow Escape

Yami sighed as he walked down the streets of Domino City once again. He kept a firm hold on the wrist of Angel who was trying to drag him all over the placed to look at things like traffic lights, passing dogs and objects in store windows. He was just barely able to keep her from runn9ing into the street. He was taking her to a huge clothing store for girls to get her something to wear other than the skimpy outfit she wore now. He held fat to her wrist not wanting to get any closer but needing to hold onto her so she didn't wander off. He had managed to get his jacket back on her, hiding her wings and outfit as much as possible. Although he wouldn't admit it, it amused him to watch her bound around and marvel at the smallest things. her emerald eyes would sparkle and she would try to throw herself at whatever it was to examine it. Her ebony hair swirled about hr, her bare feet light on the ground and her skin beneath his fingers was smooth. She tugged and pulled in different directions but he managed to keep her on track. 

As they walked, Yami's mind wandered back to before, when Angel had flipped out at the sight of her own card. He was still trying to figure out what had happened. He could see the frightened look of hatred in hr eyes as she stared at the card. Then the King of Games remembered his first battle with Seto Kaiba. Yami had sent him to the Shadow Realm, trapping him a duel card as punishment for stealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card. The utter horror on Kaiba's face was also clear in the Pharaoh's mind. Then a thought hit him. Maybe the Shadow Realm was as horrible for the cards as it was for a human? Maybe she had to constantly fight for her place. maybe she was lonely... One thing was fore sure, she had _no_ choice in the matter. Another thought occurred to him. She wasn't quite so different from himself...* _What are you talking about?!* _his mind scolded him again. _*She is a shadow card. You are a human. She has to go back!* _

Suddenly he felt a hard tug and he lost hold on Angel's wrist! He whipped his head around just in time to see hr disappear into the crowd. Fear clutched his heart, freezing him in place briefly. His heart was pounding so loud it echoed like church bells in his ears. 

"Angel!" he shouted his low voice ringing through the air. "Angel! Come back!" He began to shove his way through the crowd, desperately searching for any sign of the demonic girl. 

Angel pressed her hands against the glass window of the music store. Her piercing eyes locked on the inside. She stared in wonder at the blinking lights that bounced off her pail face. The coat that Yami had given her had come apart some exposing her skimpy black outfit. 

"Hey, sexy!" a gruff male voice sounded. She turned her head to find a huge obese man towering over her with a look on his face that screamed malice. His clothing barely fit him, looking as if they were going to burst at the seems. Rolls of skin appeared from beneath his navy blue shirt. He had a mustache and was balding with a round face and a double chin. She stared at him almost appalled. He stepped toward her, his beady eyes slowly moving up her body. He put an enormous hand around her waist drawing her close. 

"So, how much do you girls make now adays?" Angel put her hands against the big man's chest and tried to shove him away. But his grip was firm, pressing her against him. She struggled but he wouldn't budge. She felt the pain of his piggy arms crushing her wings. Her skin began to grow hot as her frustration grew. 

"Ooo! You're gettin' hotter by the minute! Do I turn you on?" Malice twinkled in his eyes and an evil grin crossed his face as he tried to draw her closer. He was crushing her! Pain was surging though her wings and it was becoming difficult to breath. A scream escaped her lips. 

A blood chilling scream rang through the air as Yami shoved through the crowd. Hi heart froze. _*Oh my god!*_ he thought. He raced toward the scream and suddenly saw her. A man the size foa car seemed to be trying to do something horrible to her! (yeah, you fill in the blanks...) She was trying to get away but he was crushing her with his massive arms. Even her incredible strength couldn't help her if he was crushing her! 

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed at the man sprinting towards them. He then jumped up, swung around a nearby telephone pole and kicked out as hard as he could. His heavy black boot collided with the great man's face sending him flying into the brick was of the music store narrowly missing the glass. 

"Oooooohhh!" he cried as he flew. Then he was instantly unconscious as he collided with the wall. Yami landed softly on his feet in front of Angel. He hurried up to her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She stared at him for a minute, looking a bit shaken. Then he noticed darkness began to cloud her bright green eyes and she glared menacingly down at her assaulter. 

"No!" he said hurriedly, throwing his arm around her waist without thinking. She looked back at him. He could tell that she wanted to kill the obese man. 

"C'mon." he said. "I took care of him. Lets go." 

Yami breathed a sigh of relief when they turned the corner and Sugar and Spice Spirit came into view. It was the largest department store in Domino City with every variety of clothing one could think of. Angel tilted her head back and stared at the store's huge name as Yami pulled her in. Hr emerald orbs seemed to grow to the size of plates when she finally entered the enormous store. There was wall-to-wall women's clothing of various kinds stuffed onto racks. Shelves of shoes rose so high there was a small moveable ladder to reach them all. Glittering stems of sparkling jewelry spiraled high appealing to any woman's eye. Yami glanced around at the trendy pants and tight girly shirts and raised an eyebrow. somehow he couldn't picture Angel in any of these clothes. Never the less, he urged the dumbfounded Angel on. 

"Helloooo! can I help you?" came a low feminine voice. Yami looked down and almost cried out. An extremely obese woman stood before him. her shoulder length brown hair was in a thick braid and the way her brown eyes were looking at him made him want to run for his life. her clothes, unfortunately, were skin tight revealing tiple rolls of her skin and giving him a sickening feeling to his stomach. 

"Ah..er.." he stuttered Her brown eyes swept slowly over him then moving to Angel. The narrowed as they beheld the distracted girl. They then softened when they went back to Yami. 

"I'm Loraine and I can you out today! The goth department is upstairs, follow me, sexy!" she said happily bouncing off towards the center of the huge room where the gleaming escalator was located. Yami reluctantly followed pulling Angel gently along with him. 

As they rose higher and higher the innocent girly scene changed drastically. Hevy metal music blared and lights flashed. When they reached the second floor everything seemed to get darker. The walls were black decorated with flashing lights a band posters. Despite himself, Yami smiled. This was the kind of stuff he liked. 

"Hmm, I wonder where Jen is..." Loraine pondered. Yami nearly toppled over when Angel tripped over the last stair on the escalator Since he was still holding onto her she nearly dragged him down with her. 

"Jen? Jeeenn!" Loraine called in a sing song voice. "Oh well! Guess she's on break! I guess _I'll_ have to help you!" Yami finally released the anxious Angel, letting her dart off to look at everything. He couldn't help but to smile as she bounded around looking and touching everything, her joy unsuppressed. 

"So, what can I _help_ you with?" Loraine asked him clinging to his arm and drwing his attention back to herself. A frightened look appeared upon his face and he tried to pull his arm from her grip. 

"Erm...uhh..not me; her." he said uneasily, pointing at Angel. Loraine's face fell and she looked over at the demonic girl who was now pulling black baggy pants off their racks examining them, then tossing them to floor to pull another one off. Loraine looked back at the Pharaoh. 

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. The large girl sighed and started towards Angel who was now peering through one of the large pant legs. 

"Uhh... maybe we'll just take her back downstairs! Maybe she'll like the clothes better down there!" she suggested nervously. Yami looked back at the card who had moved on to another rack of fishnets. 

"No, I think she's fine up here. You can help her up here can't you? Unless you don't know anything about this particular type-" 

"No! Of course I can help! I come up here all of the time!" Loraine cut him off. She then quickly turned and bustled toward Angel. Yami rolled his violet eyes. _*That scary tub of lard probably doesn't have the slightest idea what she's doing.* _he thought. _*Lets just see what happens.* _

"Now, you just try those on, dear, and see how they fit!" said Loraine shoving Angel into tone of the dressing rooms and closing the opaque ebony curtain. She did it hurriedly, Yami noticed, for the other customers had begun to stare as Angel left a messy trail behind her of clothes, accessories, outfits Loraine had picked out and any other things she could get her hands on. He couldn't help but to laugh at the card's faces of joy when she found something she really liked and disgust at whatever the unknowledgeable Loraine held up before her. 

Suddenly, Loraine pounced on the Pharaoh. Yami stepped back away from the frightening obese girl. She had a devilish look in her eye that made him sick to his stomach. 

"So, sexy! Since she's occupied, are you _sure_ I can't help _you_ with anything?" She was now within inches of him. "It appears you're into the _tight leather_." She emphasized the words heavily as she reached around and grabbed his ass! Yami cried out leaping away from her and slamming into the wall. Loraine advanced towards him. 

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked getting closer and closer. Suddenly there was a loud 'thump' from inside Angel's changing room. both of them froze. 

"Angel?" Yami called. there was no reply. "Umm..uh you better go check on her." he then suggested to the advancing girl. Loraine sighed. 

"I'll be back! don't you go away now!" As son as she was out of sight the Game King tip toes off to hide around the racks of clothes. As he walked he began going through some of the racks of pants and striped shirts. He snorted when he remembered some of the things the fat brown haired girl had presented to the female card. _*Tch. I could probably do a better job than that and I don't even work here!* _he thought. Suddenly a high pitched scream cut the air that could only have been Angel's and it was followed closely by Loraine's low one. Without thinking, Yami leapt over one of the racks and sprinted towards the wall with the dressing rooms. But before h could rip open the black curtain something large, heavy and screaming fell on top of him. He fell to the floor almost crushed by the person's weight. He looked up and found it was Loraine! She flung her arms around him. 

"Ohhhh! _Save_ me! She's a demon! She's a demon!" Yami's heart was beating so fast he thought it would break his chest. He shoved Loraine off of him and leapt to his feet. He then ripped the curtain aside and found Angel with her shirt off inside trying to figure out how to get a ripped one on! His coat lay on the ground and her wings were free! When she saw him she screamed folding her wings about her in order to cover herself. Yami's face turned completely scarlet.

"Whaa! I'm sorry!" he cried his hands flying to his eyes. He backed up blindly and suddenly he tripped over someone! He felt a curtain swoosh over him and he landed face up on the ground. He look up and saw to his horror that he was in another dressing room and a woman with half her clothes off was looking down at him. She screamed as well. 

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled his hands flying back to his eyes and he sat up through the curtain. 

"Ohh! Help me! She's a demon!" came the low cry of Loraine as her large arms were flung about his neck. He almost fell over backwards under her weight. And even more to his displeasure the other girls in the changing rooms were poking their head out to see what all the commotion was about and they _too_ began screaming at the sight of a guy. 

"Whaaa! No! I'm sorry! Please stop!" Yami's face was incredibly hot and he was sure that it was bright red. Loraine was choking him from behind and the cries of the other girls filled his ears. 

"Alright! What the hell's gong on here?" said a loud feminine voice from behind. Yami whipped his tri-colored head around and saw a tall girl standing behind him. She wore baggy black pants and a black t-shirt with a red skull on it. Many bracelets adorned her arms and tow or three necklaces hung about her neck. She had short, died black hair that was flipped out and her blue eyes looked angry. Her hands were placed on her hips as she glared down at him. 

"Uh... heh heh." he said nervously. 

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?!" she demanded of him leaning her face close to his. 

Yami chuckled as he watched the cashier, Jen, try to keep up with Angel as she ran around the second floor. Loraine sat and moped behind the cash register after Jen had told her off. After picking out a few outfits Angel went back into the dressing room. Jen sighed heavily as she walked back over to Yami. 

"Phew! She sure has a lot of energy!" she said. 

"Yeah." he replied. 

"Those pointy ears are pretty sweet though." she commented. Yami could've kicked himself. He was so worried about her wings he and forgotten about her ears!

"Well, I better go find some more stuff. Maybe you can help?" the dark haired girl suggested. 

"Uh, what?" he asked confused. He wasn't really great at picking out women's clothing. 

"You're her boyfriend aren't you?"

"Gah! Ah no! I just-" he stumbled flustered. Jen arched a pierced eyebrow. 

"Uh huh. Right. Then just stay here and see how the outfits look on her." 

"Uhh...right...." Then Jen wandered off and disappeared among the many racks and shelves. The Game King stood in front of the dressing rooms nervously. The other customers who had been in the dressing rooms glared at him as they walked by. Yami blushed crimson. He couldn't _believe_ he had done that! Then her heard the swoosh of a curtain and his amethyst eyes shifted around to find Angel standing before him. She wore baggy black pants and a black tank top with the only thing hold it together were three straps going across the back. And....her wings were gone! He rushed up to her. 

"Angel, where are you're wings?!" She smiled at him and turned around so he could see her back. The only thing that remained were two bruised lines where her wings would have been. She could retract her wings?! 

"Gah! Why didn't you do that before?!" he demanded angrily, it would've saved them a hell of a lot of trouble! She giggled and stepped away from him spinning around for him to see her outfit and looking at him expectantly. He sighed and nodded his approval. She smiled in joy and bounded back into the dressing room. 

The Game King couldn't help but to be amused as Angel bounced in and out of the black dressing room in various outfits. She would spin around for him to see and he would tell her if it looked good or not. Most things did, but some just didn't work for her. He found she was actually quite pretty once you got passed the demonic appearance and homicide attempt. 

As they stood at the cash register, Yami was thanking god he was a pharaoh. She had gotten many outfits and needed many things. Jen had agreed to let Angel where one of the outfits out of the store since she didn't have anything else. 

"Here's my number, sexy! Call me!" Loraine said slipping a pieced of paper into one of the bags and winking at him. he shuddered and glanced out the enormous circular window. His heart froze as he did a double take. _*No! It can't be!*_ his mind screamed. Anzu Mazaki and Mai Valentine were walking towards the doors from Mai's car! Yami tried not to panic as he looked back at Angel who was now fascinated by the cash register. Loraine was glaring fiercely at her. He couldn't let them see her!

"Uhh-um, you guys deliver right?" he asked Jen hurriedly looking at all of the bags and packages. 

"Yeah..." Jen replied looking at him uncertainly. 

"Right. Could you deliver these to my apartment as soon as possible?" he asked scribbling down his address and grabbing Angel by the wrist and racing towards the escalator. 

"Uhh...sure." Jen said after them. Angel tried to tug her wrist away, making Yami stop and look back at her. She had a confused look on her face, as if she didn't know why they were laving all the stuff they just bought behind. 

"_Please_, Angel! C'mon! don't worry we'll get all the stuff." he pleaded. He then pulled on her slim arm and she reluctantly followed. When they were partially down the escalator Anzu and Mai walked through the doors! 

"Gah!" Yami said, then he jumped over the side of the escalator and landed softly on the floor on the level below. He quickly ducked down behind one of the racks of....underwear?! He groaned silently. Why did he have to land in the women's lingerie section?! He turned around and realized that Angel hadn't followed him! He looked up panicked. She was still going down the escalator! _*God damnit!* _he thought fiercely. _* Oh man! I really  don't wanna do this!* _ But Anzu and Mai were drawing herer and he had to get Angel. He then jumped into the nearest lingerie rack next to the escalator. Angel was peering over the sides of the escalator trying to see where he had gone. 

Anzu and Mai caught site of a scary looking girl peering over the sides of the escalator. She had long black hair with blood red tips. She was dressed in black baggy pants and an open backed tank top. her lips were black and her ears were pointed! 

"Whoa, freaky." Mai commented. 

"Yeah." Anzu agreed. They then proceeded over to the lingerie section. 

As soon as Angel's feet touched the floor Yami's arm shot out of an underwear rack and pulled her in! She started to scream but a hand covered her lips. 

"Shh! Shhh!" he whispered. "It's just me." her eyebrows furrowed in utter perplexity. He put his finger to his lips hoping she would understand to be quiet. In the jerking motion he did a few of the things hanging had fallen. A white bra hung over his eye, caught on his hair. He ripped it off and was about to peek out when he heard a familiar voice. 

"So are we all meeting up at Yugi's later?" Anzu asked the blond haired woman. Yami froze and his heart pounded in his ears. Then he heard the clacking of hangers above his head! They were looking at the underwear on the rack they were hiding in! _*God damnit! What do they need underwear for?!* _Then he noticed that Angel was starting towards an opening. He grabbed her around the waist with one hand whole the other flew to her mouth. He held her there sucking in his breath as the two girls moved around the rack. 

"Yeah." Mai replied. "We tried to get a hold of Yami, but he wasn't home." 

"Hmm. Wonder where he could be?" Yami thanked god when they moved on to the jewelry counter behind women's lingerie. Peaking out carefully he saw that they both had their backs to them. He quickly grabbed Angel's wrist and moved as fast as he could from the underwear rack to the another. 

More various pieces of undergarments fell on top of them as they moved quickly from rack to rack. Yami cursed when they reached the last rack. They were too far away from the door to run without being seen! _*God this is so embarrassing! If they ever caught me-* _He shuddered at the thought. Slowly began pushing the cart towards the door for Angel silence. 

Suddenly there was a loud clank and a low scream. He had run over someone's foot! 

"Ohhh!!" an old lady cried as she hopped around on one foot. Her foot had just been run over by a moving cart! 

"Oohhh!" she screamed again as two people sprinted out from under it and out the door!

Anzu and Mai, along with all the other customers, jerked their heads around when they heard the old lady scream just in time to see tow people sprint out the door. 

"Hey, Anzu, was that...Yami?" Mai questioned. 

"I don't know.." 

*AN: Hi again! Yes that was a really long chapter but it was funny wasn't it? Poor Yami! ^^; Anywayz, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!* 


	5. Chapter 5 A Life for a Life

*AN: Hey everyone! Back again, eh? Well this chapter is considerably shorter than the last, but it's still drama, drama , drama! This one's a bit more serious than the last ^-^. Again, thank you SO much for all of your reviews! They really keep me going! ^.^ Remember, all flames will be use to boil tea and cook ramen noodles! Enjoy this next chapter and remember to review!* 

****

Chapter 5- A Life for a Life

The door creaked quietly open revealing the dark room that it concealed. A slim dark figure slipped through the crack stepping silently into the room. The silver radiance of the full moon spilled through the open window illuminating the bed sheets and making the Pharaoh Yami's sleeping face glow. His bare chest softly rose and fell and his brow was smooth indicating his slumber undisturbed. The stress and trouble gone from his face revealing the sweet innocence that he hid. 

The menacing figure of Devil's Dark Angel loomed over the bed. Her wings protruded from her back once again and her bright green eyes were shadowed. The cold, black mist of darkness began to creep from the corners of the small bedroom. As she stepped closer to the edge of the bed the blackness closed around quickly. Her shadowed eyes were locked on Yami as she wound her skinny fingers around a wisp of darkness forming it into a deadly knife. Its curved blade gleamed with a dull light and the tip dripped scalding flame! She gripped the coal black hilt tightly as the darkness engulfed the room. Yami no Bakura's menacing face and evil orders flashed in her mind. *_You will kill him my Dark Angel. You have never failed me. You will kill him and you will return to me...* _ Her eyes blazed and she raised her arm to strike but just in time something on Yami's bedside table caught her eye. Yami's duel monster deck lay spread on the nightstand. Keeping her one hand clenched on the hilt of the blade, she lowered her other to gently touch the cards. She jerked away in surprise, then she placed her fingers back on them. She was surprised at the warm touch of the cards. She could sense the emotion of them as she brushed them with her fingertips. Waves of love and trust towards Yami vibrated through her hand. 

She couldn't understand it. They loved him? How could they love him? There was a particularly strong vibration from the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Her blackened emeralds shifted back to Yami's sleeping face. Visions of the previous day flashed in her mind. The first was of Yami when he had first played her. His face set in determination and his body upright and confident. The second was of him rescuing her from her assaulter in the street. He was actually smiling thin the third where she twirled in front of him in various outfits. He then held her close hidden in the racks of women's lingerie, hiding from something she did not know. The final was the most memorable. He held her face in his hands, his face so close to hers. The concerned and confused expression danced across the amethyst eyes as he brushed away her tears...

Angel felt herself being torn in two as she stood poised over Yami, the blade of death that she held seeming to grow heavier and heavier. She cold here Yami no Bakura's threatening orders echoing in her head, battling the confused feelings of her heart. What was this? Why was this so hard? Yet, as she stared at the Pharaoh's innocent face and pictured his deep violet eyes a strange sensation rippled through her. The Blue Eyes White Dragon sent her more vibrations of love and trust throwing her completely off. She felt her focus falter and the mist began to fade away. She then threw the flaming knife to the floor, causing it to disappear instantly, and spun away. He saved her once, now it was time to return the favor. But...just- this- once.... She slipped silently back out the door, Yami no Bakura's voices still screaming in her mind...


	6. Chapter 6 A Dilemma and a Trusted Friend

*AN: Hiiiiii people! You're back for even MORE! I feel so loved! =^_^= Anywayz, thank you SOOOOOO much for all of your reviews! They really keep me writing! I know I made the mistake about the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the previous chapter. Don't worry it'll be fixed! Thanks! Well enjoy chapter 6!*

****

Chapter 6 - A Dilemma and a Trusted Friend

Yami paced back and forth throughout his apartments the next morning. He had awoken early hoping that the previous day had all been just hoping that the previous day had all been just a bad dream. But his heart sank to his stomach when he came out of his bedroom to find Angel sleeping soundly out on the could. She had passed out there while watching television. If he thought lights amused her, television was god next to blinking lights. It held her captivated for a couple of hours. It probably would've been longer but her day had been so long and tiring that she just passed out on the couch and he was not bold enough to move her. She was still sleeping even though it was close to twelve o'clock! He wondered if it was because their day had been so exciting before or because, as a duel card, she didn't get much rest at all...

But now his mind was troubled. He had a problem that he'd been thinking about since he woke up. It was Friday and he had to go to Egypt for the weekend! he couldn't take her with him but he couldn't leave her alone either! She could hurt herself or someone else. But there was no one who know about her much less anyone who would 'baby sit' her for the weekend. *_God damnit! Why'd I have to play the stupid card in the first place?!*_ he cursed over and over again. He paced back and forth wishing with all of his might that she would return to her card and solve all of his problems. 

He then stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen a thought hitting him. There was someone who would never let him down! He quickly ran to his room and picked up the phone. 

******

Yami tried to maintain his patience as he chased Angel around his apartment. He was tiring to get ahold of her to explain what was going to happen. but for some reason she was incredibly hyper after her long slumber and was leading him on a chase throughout his small apartment. She laughed an smiled devilishly cleverly evading his grasp each and every time he got close enough to grab her. 

She sprinted towards the couple of stairs that lead down from the kitchen to the family room. Yami leapt over a chair and launched himself off the first stair at the card's back. She turned around just in time as he collided with her, both of them falling to the ground. She smacked the carpeted floor face up and he landed on top of her, both breathing from their chase. Her dark hair spread beneath her and her bright green eyes looked boldly into his own. Her black lips were still smiling almost as if she were slightly surprised that he caught her, yet proud. Yami breathed hard, relieved that he finally caught her. He pinned her triumphantly to the floor, determined to keep her there until he said what he had to say. 

"Angel." he said. "Now, you have to listen to me." She smiled and giggled looking as if she were gong to try and get up. 

"No!" he said firmly, pinning her down. "you have to listen to me. I have to leave you today." She immediately stopped and stared at him confused. "You probably won't understand but, I have to leave for a couple of days. I'm having my friend come here and stay with you. Be nice to him, do _not_ show your wings and do _not_ show your powers." His face softened as he gazed down at hers. She had a confused almost frightened look. He lifted his hands to her face and gently brushed a strand of her ebony hair away from her face. He kept his hands there, stroking her cheek softly, spellbound, willing the confused and frightened look to leave her pretty face. She then shook her head slightly, the expression still remaining. 

"Don't worry." he said softly, feeling himself leaning down. "Its only a couple of days. Everything.....will be.....fine..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and both of them jumped. Yami's tri-colored head shot up to stare at the door. The spell broken, Yami quickly got off of Angel and hurried towards the door. He shook his head as he grasped the doorknob as if trying to clear his head. What was he just about to do? He shook his head again and swung open the door. 

"Yugi!" said the Pharaoh looking down at his adolescent twin show stood in the doorway. The tenth grader wore his school uniform like always and carried a book bag stuffed to the seems with him. The Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck. 

"Hi, Yami!" Yugi replied smiling.

"Thanks for coming." Yami said gratefully, stepping aside to let him in. 

"No problem. i just told Grandpa I was staying at Jonouchi's for the weekend. We tried to get ahold of you yesterday, where were you?"

"Uh... I was out..."

"So where's this-" Yugi stopped short catching sight of Angel sitting on the ground "-girl." 

"Um-uh.." the Pharaoh fumbled. "This is my friend! Angel." Then glancing at the clock. "Oh my god! I'm late!" He then sprinted up the stairs through the kitchen and back into his bedroom where he grabbed his bag and his duel monster card deck. He then dashed back out, leaping the stairs and landing in front of Yugi. 

"Ok. yes, this is my friend, Angel." he said opening the door and tossing his bag out. "Here's the keys to the apartment." He then went to close the door behind him before opening it back up. 

"Oh, and she can't talk." he added. 

"What?" Yugi asked his face holding an expression of bewilderment. yami went to close the door before reopening it again. 

"She's very easily amused."

"But-" Door closes and reopens _again_. 

"And try not to get her upset."

"Huh?" Door closes and opens again. 

_"Never_ leave her alone." 

"Yami-" door opens and closes **_again_**. 

"Oh, and keep this handy. But _don't_ show it to her unless she wants it!" The King of Games then thrust Angel's blank card into the fifteen year olds hands. "Gah! I'm late! See you Sunday! Thank you little aibou!" He then finally shut the door and sprinted down the hall. 

Yugi stared in utter confusion at the door. What had just happened? Angel? Couldn't talk? don't get her mad?! He then looked down at the card Yami had thrust into his hands. It was blank! The only things that remained were the name and abilities. _*Devil's Dark Angel? I've never heard of this card. And why is it blank?* _


	7. Chapter 7 Return from the Sand Dunes

*AN: Heya everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7! What will happen to poor Yugi who's been left with Angel? How will Yami survive Egypt for the weekend? Find out in chapter 7! Reviews are much appreciated!* 

****

Chapter 7- Return From the Sand Dunes

The King of Games sighed heavily as he sat at the head of the long meeting table. The diplomats of Egypt droned on and on about the problems they faced. He suppressed a yawn of boredom and fought to keep his eyes open. The past couple of days had been grueling. The problems that had been troubling the diplomats he had solved in an instant. He had cleared up foreign issues and booted out some of the corrupted staff that was interested in taking Egypt from him. He had to refuse countless pleas for him to stay in his home country from servants and hands. 

But Something else was on his mind. Something that had been distracting him the whole time. He found himself sitting out on his balcony at night, gazing at the stars his mind wandering back to Japan. He wondered how Yugi was holding up with angle. Was everything alright? He then thought of the black haired, pointy eared beauty. What was _she_ thinking? How was she doing? He couldn't help but to smile when he imagined her giving Yugi the fun of his life. He could see her leading his adolescent twin on a merry chase throughout the apartment, or keeping him on his toes by investigating everything in the pharaoh's apartment. 

"You're Highness? Is everything alright?" the diplomat to his right asked. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and was abruptly brought back to the meeting. 

"Um-what?" he faltered. the while table was staring at him expectantly. 

"Are you alright? I've never seen you so distracted." the balding man repeated. 

"Oh, uh, yes." he said. The rest of the men at the table didn't seem convinced but they weren't going to challenge the pharaoh. Then the older man on his right went back to droning on.

******

Yami did his best to keep from leaping with joy as he got onto his private plane to head back to Japan later that day. Sure he missed his homeland and ruling it wasn't bad, but he didn't mess the endless meetings, foreign banquets or the servants telling him how to act of how to dress and most of all he didn't miss being lonely.... He positioned himself comfortably in the seat and glanced out the window as the plane began to take off. Waves of endless copper sand dunes wizzed by as they sped up. The scorching desert sun beat down on the flying metallic vehicle and pouted through the windows. As the plane jumped into the air the Pharaoh of Egypt watched his enormous palace get smaller and smaller. Suddenly there was a burst of fluffy white as they cut through the clouds and Yami's beloved Egypt was concealed from him. 

******

_Blazing flames roared to the ceiling of the apartment, burning everything in its path to cinder. Back mist covered anything that wasn't burning and a cry rang through the air. Yugi sat in the center of the burning room, a look of terror plastered on his face as he cried out for help. Yami ran to him, but he was never getting there. The angry flames blocked his path and the cold fingers of darkness held him back. Yugi screamed for him, stretching out his hand for help but no matter how much he tried the pharaoh couldn't get to him. _

"Yugi!" he screamed fiercely fighting to get to the terrified boy. Suddenly, another figure caught his eye, a shadowed slip of a person. She leapt lightly onto the large windowsill of the burning room and turned around to face him. Her wings were once more protruding from her back and she wo0re the garb that he had found her in. 

"Angel!" he screamed to her. "Help him! Help him!" But her black lips curled into a smile and she shook her head slightly. Then a thought struck him like lightening to his heart. **She ** had caused the fire in the first place! She smiled at him then turned and flew out the window. 

"NO!" Yami screamed. Then Yugi's screams of not only terror, but pain, drowned his own. 

"You're Highness!" Yugi screamed reaching for him. Yami faltered. Yugi never called him 'You're Highness...'

"You're Highness!" the boy screamed again. Suddenly he felt someone shaking him and his violet eyes flew open. 

"Your Highness." one of his body guards repeated for the third time. 

"What?!" the Game King cried as he abruptly flew upright in his plane seat. 

"Uhh, we've arrived in Japan. It's time to go." the guard told him. 

"Oh, right." he said getting up from his seat and grabbing his bag. Yami tended to keep his stay in Japan a secret. For he didn't want reporters following him and his friends around or every time he left of arrived in the country to be announced on T.V. 

Yami was still shaken from his dream. Was it just a nightmare, or....something more...? He tended to have premonitions on occasion and he could never tell the difference between a dream and a vision. He bid goodbye to his body guards and hurried out of the busy airport. 

With each step he grew more and more upset. He had to get home! If his dream was a premonition he had to save Yugi! Yami quickened his pace to a run, his mind racing. How could he leave his sweet innocent hikari with that demon?! He flew passed the Kame Game Store his breath growing heavy and his heart racing. people hurried out of the way of the running pharaoh giving him dirty looks as he passed. As he approached his apartment building he lifted his amethyst orbs to the top floor. Smoke was pouring from one of the windows! Fear seized his heart. Was it his? He fumbled with his keys and nearly kicked the door off its hinges. His heavy booted feet carried him up the stairs as fast as they would go. The faint odor of smoke reached his nostrils and cries were heard from the floor above. His floor. _*Oh my gods! Yugi!* _He leaped the last couple of stairs his breath ragged with effort. The odor grew a bit stronger and Yami's heart seemed to echo for all to hear. He was going to kill that card!

"Yugi!" he cried as he burst through his front door. _*What the hell?!* _ He gazed around the apartment in shock. It wasn't covered in blazing flames or cold darkness, it was...perfectly fine. 

"Yugi?" he said, this time less loudly. 

"Yami?" he heard his aibou's innocent voice call. Yami stepped in from the doorway and saw Yugi and Angel sitting on the carpeted floor of the family room. It appeared as if he was trying to teach her to play one of his beloved games. Angel whipped her black head around her blood red tips flying. 

"Yami!" she cried running up to him and flinging her arms around his neck. He then felt her soft lips caress his cheek in a brief kiss. Yami, his eyes almost as wide as they could get, stared at her in utter shock. He then looked at Yugi, who had come up to him as well. He smiled. 

"Well, she's not completely mute now." he said. "She knows a couple of words. Like your name and my name and just a couple other things." he told the pharaoh. 

"Really?" Yami managed to irk out. 

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "She learned your name first, actually." 

"She did?" He looked back at the female card who had gone back to Yugi's game. Yami's head still spun, if his apartment wasn't on fire then what was all that smoke? And what of the cries. He looked out the glass doors of his balcony and saw smoke! He slid open the door and hurried out. The apartment next door was the one with the smoke. 

"Damnit, Herb! You can't cook to save you life!" cried an old woman's voice.

"That's why this is _your_ damn job, woman!" replied an elderly man. Yami breathed a sigh of complete relief. *_Damn neighbors...* _he thought.

"You ok?" the tenth grader asked from the sliding door. 

"Huh? Oh-yeah." he replied his heart rate slowing and his breath on its way to normal. "Uh, so how'd you survive?" Yugi sighed and ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair. 

"Well she sure has a lotta energy. And a couple of weird things happened." Yami leaned over to pick up his bag but stopped in mid-bend. 

"Oh-er, really?" he asked picking up his bag and closing the front door behind him. "Like what?" 

"Well for one thing she's got pointed ears." 

"Heh, yeah, that _is_ kinda weird." Yami headed up the stairs and to his bedroom. Yugi followed. 

"And sometimes at night it would seem darker inside than outside."

"Oh?" The King of Games dropped his bag on his bed and hurried out. He was growing increasingly uneasy, he knew Yugi was going to want answers soon. 

"I Know you said she was easily amused, but wow! I didn't know she was _that_ easily amused! The T.V. captivated her for _hours!_ It was like she'd never seen one before!" 

"Heh" Yami grunted in reply As they entered the kitchen Yugi grabbed the pharaoh's arm. 

"Yami, what's going on? Who is she?" Yami stared into Yugi's confused violet orbs. He wished he could tell him, but he just _couldn't_. He didn't understand it himself, much less explain it to everyone else. Plus he didn't want to worry anyone. 

"I told you. She's my friend." he said. 

"But why is she staying in your apartment? why can't she talk? Why does she have pointed ears and _why_ did you leave me with this blank card?" He fired off the questions as he dug out Angle's card and held it before Yami. Yami quickly took it and hid it, his eyes darting down into the family room to Angel to see if she saw it. Thankfully she hadn't. 

"Look, Yugi, she just my friend and she's only staying here for a couple of -" Ring! The phone's cry rang through the apartment. Down in the family room Angel jumped. _*Saved by the phone.* _ Yami thought gratefully as he grabbed the kitchen phone. 

"Hello?" he said. 

"Hello? Yami?" came the voice of Yugi's grandfather. 

"Oh, hi, Sugoroku." Yami said turning to Yugi. The boys eyes widened and he jumped down the stairs. He snatched up his bag and collected his game from Angel. 

"Sorry, Angel." he said apologetically as he stuffed it in his book bag. 

"Is Yugi there?" Sugoroku asked the pharaoh. 

"Uh, no. I thought he went to Jonouchi's house?" 

"He did, but he's not there." 

"I'm sure he's on his way home right now." Yami said reassuringly. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." said the old man. "Well, talk to you later, Yami. Bye." 

"Bye." said Yami hanging up the phone. Yugi was already heading towards the door. Yami stepped down the stairs to see him off. 

"Bye, aibou. Thanks for everything." he said. 

"No problem, Yami." the wild haired boy said smiling. 

"Yugi?" said Angel uncertainly. 

"I have to go now, Angel. It was great staying with you!" Yugi replied. she then flung her slim arms around him in a tight embrace. Yugi blushed bright crimson and awkwardly patted the girl's bare back lightly. When she pulled away he waved and quickly turned away. 

"C'ya!" he said. 

"Bye." Yami said closing the door behind him. He then warily walked over and flopped into his squishy armchair. Angel followed. 

"Yami!" she said again happily leaning across his lap to get close to his face like a child. Yami couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey, Angel. Miss me?" She just stared at him, her bright green eyes happy. The pharaoh glanced at the time. It was nearing seven.

"So, are you hungry?" 


	8. Chapter 9 White Haired Fury

*AN: Hey Angel fans! Here comes chapter 8! A darker, shorter chapter! But good all the same! Is Yami's annoyance with the trouble-making card wavering? And how much time does she have left? Find out in Chapter 8! Remember to R&R!*

**Chapter 8- White Haired Fury**

_In a cold, blackened room buried in the depths of the Shadow Realm, and evil spirit cursed in rage. His burning red eyes flashed and his clenched fists crashed in to the solid black marble walls. A scream of rage escaped his fanged mouth and his breath was heavy. *What the hell is she waiting for?! A written invitation?! She should've killed him by now! What is taking her so long?! Enjoying the life of a human is she? Well every second she dawdles adds to her deadly punishment of the dark room for her! Every minute I have to wait for the pharaoh's death adds to the agony she will feel. That bastard, Yami, has been pharaoh for too long! It's time for a new reign! A reign of petrifying darkness. He's not even in Egypt! He's hiding in Japan with his little friends! He's weak! Three thousand years have made the so-called "Game King" soft! I send the cold, bitter blackened death fro him and what does death do? Spares him! Death wants a taste of life! Well that bitch will have her taste of life! And it will be as bitter and revolting as the sweat of the dead. She will kill him and she will return to me!*_

Pits of the fire of fury scorched in the depth of the spirits' eyes. His angle of death would strike and strike soon, and make him the pharaoh of his so-longed-for Egypt. The flickering flame of his fury raged into a wall of flame. He could see the image of his beautiful , card of death; twirling and smiling her soft hair swirling and her eyes sparkling. How he longed to run his fingers through that soft hair once more and to gaze into those pools of emeralds. He would have her. Oh yes, and he would have the thrown of Egypt, the corpse of the Game King at his feet and Devil's Dark Angel at his side. He thought he would explode from the internal fire of fury raging within him. It gave another surge and his fists crashed down on the shadow marble once more. * KILL HIM, DARK ANGEL!* 

*AN: "Ok, yeah I know this is really short! Please don't kill me! but I had to make this a chapter in its own just to make it more dramatic! ^^; 

*Yami: "Sakura, you're horrible...."*

*Sakura: "Oh stuff it, Yami!"*

*Yami: "I'm serious! This chapter is WAY to short! And as your landlord and your Story Master, I cannot let you post it like this!"*

*Sakura: ¬_¬ "You're just mad that YNB called you weak and envisioned your dead body at his feet...."*

*Yami: "Not true....!"

*Sakura: ¬_¬ Riiiighht..."*

Anywayz, yeah, sorry this is so short! Don't worry, the next chapter will definitely make up for it! Bye for now! Reviews are very much appreciated!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble and Rhythmic Hooves

*AN: Hi all! Welcome back for more adventures with Yami and Angel! Ok, ok, I know the last chapter was REALLY short but hey, it was suspenseful right? Right. Anywayz, this chapter is a LOT longer than the last. So it makes up for suspense time. ^-^ I think its pretty funny. Poor Yami never gets a break. ^^; Well enjoy! Remember to R&R!!!!*

****

Chapter 9- Trouble and Rhythmic Hooves

Yami rubbed his throbbing temples. He could tell that Yugi had not taken her out of the apartment the whole weekend. Angel seemed ready to burst with energy. She bounded around the apartment not being able to sit still. Even the television couldn't captivate her for long. Yami's head pounded and his eyes burned. He didn't have the energy for this! She had tried to engage him in romps around the apartment or even wrestling but he wouldn't have it. 

Suddenly, he realized something. It was quiet- too quiet. He looked around for Angel.From what he could see she was no where to be found. He stood from his chair and looked around. She was still not to be seen. He didn't hear her playing with anything or giggling happily. His brow furrowed as he started towards the kitchen. As he stepped up the four stairs he thought hopefully. _*Maybe she's gone. Maybe she finally returned to her card!* _

"Angel?" he called. his heart dropped to his stomach when he was answered by the faint sound of her ever-amused giggle. He frowned. It sounded like she was on the balcony *_The balcony?!* _ he thought scrambling around the table. Sure enough the sliding glass door was open, letting the whipping wind chill his apartment. His eyes widened and fear struck him. And was walking on the edge of the balcony! *_Oh my god!* _She jumped around her arms outstretched. She wobbled a bit but caught herself. Yami hurled himself towards the balcony and through the glass door. 

"Angel, no!" he yelled. The next moment seen to happen in slow motion. Angel turned her head to look at him, but as she did her bare foot misplaced itself and a scream escaped her lips as she dropped over the side! Yami threw himself against the balcony wall and snatched her small wrist before she fell too far. Angle lifted her emerald eyes to the pharaoh who had caught her. 

"Yami!" she gasped out fear flashing across her face. Her dark hair swirled about her and her bare feet kicked. Yami's eyes widened even more when he saw the tip of one of her wings poke out among her hair. 

"Angel, no!" he cried. it was braw daylight and their were too many people below. Her eyes pleaded with him. She wanted to use her wings. She needed to use her wings. She was hanging fifteen stories in the air! 

"Just hold on!" Yami cried gathering his strength and beginning to pull her up. It was harder than he had thought. It wasn't that she was incredibly heavy but gravity was fighting against him and his arms burned. Giving one last heave he pulled her up and fell back words, her landing on top of him. 

They both lay there for a minute breathing hard in pure relief. Yami lifted his head to look into the card's face. 

"Are you alright?" he breathed reaching up and brushing black and red strands of hair away from her face. It was so close to his...She gazed at him, she seemed to be trying to figure something out. She moved her mouth a bit, struggling with a word. 

" 'Thank you' is the term." he told her, understanding. She nodded vigorously. "You're welcome." She then looked away and got off of his chest. *_No, don't go.* _ his heart seemd to say. But his mind sharply countered it. _* Damnit, this card is too much trouble for what its worth!* _ When the pharaoh sat up, Angle had her back to him and he noticed something that wasn't concealed by her hair or clothing. A dark, painful looking bruise the shape of a slit of line scarred her smooth back. Remember back to the Sugar and Spice Spirit adventure, he recalled that she had two and they were where her wings retracted. Without thinking he reached up and brushed it getnly with his fingers. She jerked and looked back at him. He lifted his amethyst eyes to meet her emeralds. He had her hurt. He looked back at the bruise. It seemed bolder than before and it was puffy and rend. He then realized she had tried to bring out her wings just now and he had prevented her from it....He had prevented her from saving herself....

"Does it hurt every time?" he asked her. She stared at him for a moment as if deciding if he was worthy of an answer. She then nodded, her eyes glued to his face. She seemed uncomfortable and looked away. She then got to her feet and walked back inside the apartment. Yami got to his feet and leaned against the door frame and looked at her. For the first time her astonishment for the world was gone. The light in her eyes was gone and an uncomfortable aura surrounded her. Yami was confused. What was wrong with her? Was it he that made her so upset? He had never seen her this way. 

"Do you want to go out, Angel?" he asked her. She turned around to face, the light back in her bright green eyes and a smile on her face. She nodded vigorously, her hair flying. 

"I thought so. Go on, got get ready!" She smiled and hurried to go get changed. 

******

Yami sighed beginning to regret taking Angel out as they walked through the streets of Domino City once again. Angel wore a red and black striped long shirt that exposed her mid drift. Over it was a small black tank top with a white skull. A pair of big black pants that dangled with chains covered her legs and he forced her to wear some kind of shoes. Preferring bare feet, she reluctantly put on a pair of tennis shoes wanting to go outside. Yami dressed in his normal black and midnight blue outfit adorned with spikes and chains was being dragged along by the once-again happy duel card. 

She now had nothing to hide as she bounded down the street. She looked like a normal, gothic girl. Her pointed ears could not be hidden, but Yami thought that as long as her long hair remained loose that no one whould really notice. She pulled and tugged to go see things as always, but not as much. He let her look at more things now, just as long as she didn't run out into the street. He still kept a firm hold on her wrist, feeling uncomfortable doing so, but knowing that if he let go, he would lose her. 

A sudden jerk snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked ahead of him and saw Angle pulling him towards Sugar and Spice Spirit (yeah ya like that Saiya-jin Spice?) He stopped abruptly holding fast to her small wrist. She was jerked to a stop and nearly toppled backwards into his arms. She looked back at him. 

"Ohhh, no! you have enough stuff." he said firmly but kindly. A flashe of disappointment crossed her face briefly before she turned away and started down the street again. 

******

_*Ok, this was a bad idea!* _Yami fiercely scolded himself as he chased Angle through the small park. Something seen to him had caught Angel's eyes and sparked her interest. She had managed to jerk her wrist from his grasp and run from him. Now as he chased her through the brush, grass and occasional tree he had flash backs of the last time he had lost her. He shuddered and prayed that something similar wouldn't happen this time. He clenched his teeth as another flood of hurrying people blocked his view. Suddenly he saw her. a flashed of dark hair and red stripes., He shoved through the crowd and sighed in relief when he reached the other side of the street to patch of vegetation. A horse and carriage was parked by a tree with some grass. the carriage driver was taking a break and had unhitched his horse to let it graze. Angle was stroking the black bearuty's nose happily, her bright green eys sparkling with joy and her black lips carried a happy smile. 

As the Game King approached he saw the old carriage driver leaning up against his beautiful black, whit and red carriage smiling in amusements at the fascinated duel card. Yami hurried up to Angel. 

"Angel!" he said sternly, looking down at her like an irritated mother who's child had gotten away from her. She turned to look up at him. Her pale, pretty face glowed with happiness. He was taken back by the radiant joy emitted from her. H had never seen her so happy. 

"D-don't do that again." he said less firmly almost afraid to take away her joy. He blinded his violet eyes paralyzed for a moment. 

"Oh, don't worry. She's alright." came a gruff but kind voice from behind. Yami jumped and turned around to see the old man who drove the carriage through Domino City. 

"Oh- uh....yes, I'm very sorry about-" Yami faltered. 

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's fine. Besides, Midnight Angel seems to enjoy the attention." Yami's eyes shifted to the horse. It was tall and beneath its shining, ebony coat, muscles or immense power riplled in rock hard strength. Its crimped midnight mane cascaded down its shoulder and dropped lightly over its dark eyes. The long tail swished back and forth happily and eagerly allowed Angel to stroke his nose and neck. 

"yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he followed that young lady home." said the old man. Then something the carriage driver had said before clicked him the pharaoh's head. 

"Wait-Midnight Angel?" he said. 

"Yup." replied the man. "It was the strangest thing. I'd just lost Moonwalker and didn't have any money to ge5t a new horse. I was cruisin' on bankrupsy road. One night I came out form me hut and heard a nose by the carriage. I look in and see a beautifuly little Fresian colt sittin' in the seat of me carriage. Don't know how he got there, but he couldn't get down. It was my gift from the stars. Why do you ask, sonny?" 

"Uh....just coincidence, her name is Angel as well." Yami replied a bit cautiously. He was wary towards telling just anyone the card's name, but the old man seemed trustworthy enough. The horse owner cracked a smile across his wrinkly face. 

"Well, seems like fate now don't it?" he said looking back at Angel and the horse. _*Seems like fate...* _ The words echoed in yami's ears as he went over the carriage driver's story. The horse had come to him in a similar way that Angel had. Just appearing in the night...The horse seemed to come to the old man when he needed him. Fate dropping him into his lap. Was it the same with Angel? Was she to stay with him forever? Did he....need her...? 

"You ok, there sonny?" came the husky voice. Yami blinked and looked back at the old man. 

"Um-what?" he asked. 

"You ok? You were lookin' at that girl of yours as if you didn't know who she was." 

"Oh." he said. Suddenly, there was a loud whinny and both men jerked their heads back. Angel had swung up onto the ebony beauty's back and was now riding off!

"Ah!" both men cried immediately running forward. "Angel come back!" The two exchanged looka the the weird coincidence and raced forward after the horse and girl. The horse was only trotting, but is long legs and head start kept the two in front of Yami and the carriage driver. The pharaoh easily surpassed the old man and sprinted towards the quickly disappearing duel card. 

"Angel! No! Stop! Come back!" he screamed. Fortunately, the crowd was slowing the Friesian down and Yami gained considerable ground. Suddenly, Angel gave Midnight Angel a slight kick and the horse jumped into a canter. People screamed and dived out of the way. _*Ra damn this card!* _Yami cursed pushing himself faster. 

"Angel!" he screamed racing along the side of the horse. He dodged people and mailboxes desperately trying to get the demonic girl's attention. 

"ANGEL, STOP!!!!" Angel's black head whipped around and she turned her face towards him. She looked down at her pursuer with an amused smile on her face. 

"Angel, stop!" yami ordered fiercely and desperately. But she just laughed. yami cursed. His legs were burning and his chest heaving with effort. He then realized he was slowing down. For the horse was bout to pass him again. he then seized some of the remaining straps that ha connected to the ha5rness and hung on. He was almost lifted off the ground and he found that he had to run faster to avoid the horse's huge hooves. Sweat poured down his face and he thought his pounding heart would break his chest. Being as short as he was, Midnight Angle was easily dragging him down the busy sidewalk. The horse let out a whinny of annoyance and began to speed up. yami looked ahead of him and his amethyst orbs grew wide in panic. A groce4ry store was approaching and a wall of medium height of stacked produce crates was blocking their path! _*Oh my gods! After three thousand years I'm finally gonna die!!* _ As they drew nearer, Yami became more panicked. They were going to crash! 

"Aaaaaangeeelll!" he screamed. Suddenly, he was jerked off his feet and onto the back to of the horse behind Angel!

"Yaaah!" he cried flinging his arms around her slim waist before he fell off! He squeezed his legs against the side of the hose and tightened his grip on Angel's waist. Her soft blood tipped hair flew in his face and her skin was warm. It took everything he had to stay on the huge galloping beast. How could she do it? She was even small than him! She had never ridden a horse before either! He glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the wall of produce right before them and Midnight Angel gather his hind quarters and jump over it! He cried out and Angel laughed. They cleared the jump but when Yami look back he discovered the wind had knocked tow of the crates over and they came crashing to the concrete sidewalk! People all around screamed and hurried out of the way. 

"Help! Police!" a women's shrill voice cried. It was followed by other screaming for the cops. _*Oh shit!* _Yami cursed. 

"Ahhh!" he screamed as Angel turned the ebony horse out into the street! Horns screamed angrily and tires screetched to a stop just before hitting htem. Yami's tri-colored hair whipped back and his eyes watered from the wind. Angel's hair struck his face whipping him savagely. 

"Angel, stop! Please stop!" he begged the duel card. Sirens sounded from somewhere and the pharaoh knew they were coming for them. 

"Angel, STOP! Right NOW!" he ordered in her pointed ear. She turned her head to the side her piercing emeralds moving to the edge of her eye to look back at him. 

"Stop, right now!" he ordered forcefully again. Then she sighed and leaned back pullin gon Midnight Angel's silky black mane. the horse abruptly slowed down and almost hopped to a stop. Yami thanked Ra that is was on the opposite sidewalk. The sirens grew louder and racing police cars appeared from ahead. yami's heart froze. He really didn't want to have to deal with the cops now!

"Angel," he said. "Turn the horse around and go back to the apartment as fast as you can." Angel looked at him confused ant eh ebony Friesian shifter around nervously. Suddenly, the horse reared and let out a shrill whinny. The Game King cried out in surprise and frantically hugged himself to Angel's small body. 

"No!" he heard her angrily cry. "Stop!" Yami lifted his face from her narrow shoulder as he saw to his horror that someone had snatched Midngiht Angel's bridle and others were grabbintg at the angry duel card and himself. The horse whinnied again and bunched his muscles as if he was going to rear again. The police cars drew nearer, the cars and crowds parted for them to get by. Suddenly, yami could feel the girl's skin growing warmer and warmer and something pointy was poking him in the chest. _*No! No, not here!* _hi mind cried. 

"Angel, no!" he said firmly, pressing his lips against her pointed ear so that only she could here. But the heat continued to increase and her wings became painfu8l to his chest. The cops grew nearer and Yami's heart pounded din his chest. 

"Turn the horse around and go home! Home! Go, go, go!" the pharaoh cried. Frantically Angel pulled on the Friesian's mane. Midnight Angel wheeled around and jumped into a gallop on the small girl's signal. Barreling a couple of people over, they flew down the street, p[police sirens screaming behind them. Suddenly, Yami realized that Angel didn't know where 'home' was! She didn't know where she was going! _*Ra, why me? Why me?!* _ He then slowly and cautiously unwound his arms from about her waist and to her hand that were entwined in the horse's mane. He firmly engulfed her hands with his and jerked to the right sending the hose sharply in that direction. He could hear tires squealing, sirens ringing and people screaming behind them. Yami jerked right again and watched the Kame Game Store flash by. _*Yes, we're almost there!* _As they reached his apartment building yami signaled a sharp right into the alleyway alongside the building. When they came to a dead end, the pharaoh clumsily slid off the back of Midnight Angel. His legs felt like jell-o and being that the horse was so tall, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Angel slid off the black beauty's back as Yami scrambled to his feet. He snatched her wrist and began to drag her towards the back door. But he was jerked to a stop by her strength. he looked back. She was angled back towards the horse! 

"Forget the horse! Let's go!" he yelled. Pulling on her arm again. _*That's it! I"m forcing  he to got back to her card! * _ She came but reluctantly and he managed to get her though the door and up the stairs. 

"What the HELL were you _thinking?!" _he yelled as soon as he shoved her into the apartment. She smiled and giggled but he glared her down. 

"No, it's not funny! You could've gotten yourself, the horse or _me_ killed!" The smile was instantly wiped from her face and she looked at him strangely. As if he was a different person. 

"So WHAT the hell were thinking?! Even _you _ should know that you shouldn't' have taken that horse!" he continued to roar. Angel continued to stare at him disbelievingly, her face distraught, almost as if she were going to cry. 

"I don't know _how_ you came to me but you're _not _staying any longer! You are _going _back to your card right now and I'm _never _playing you again! I don't car how you feel about it-" Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. The pharaoh jumped and whipped his tri-colored head over to the door. 

"Open up! This is the police!" A strong, low voice ordered from the other side of the door. Yami's heart pounded. He snatched up Angel's wrist once again and threw her in the coat closet. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it briefly. 

"Don't move or make a sound!" he ordered through clenched teeth. He then swung open the front door to reveal a large cop standing in the doorway. He had a good sized pot belly that looked as if it were going to pop out from beneath his blue uniform. 

"What do you want?" he asked, his low masculine voice but the air with annoyance. He hated policemen. They were annoying and didn't leave one alone. yami preferred to keep his stay in Japan secret, even from teh police and he sure as hell didn't want anyone poking aound now!

"You are under the accusation of stealing a carriage driver's horse. Is this true?" the man demanded gruffly. 

"No, of course not." Yami replied sharply. 

"You were seen by countless people riding on the back of a black Friesian carriage hose known by th ndame of Midnight Angel. It is said that you were accompanied by a strange looking girl. may we speak to this girl please?" A sudden thought then struck him. 

If he tuned Angel over to the cops, he'd finally be rid of her! _*No more trouble, no more chasing around, nor more broken stuff, no more Devil's Dark Angel!* _ His thoughts tantalized him. 

"No, there is no girl here." he said finally. 

"Will you allow the police to search your apartment?" 

"No!" Yami said insulted. _*Heads will roll for this!* _he thought angrily. 

"Now, sir, no need to get hostile!"

"I'm not getting hostile! And frankly, I don't appreciate you sh0wing up at my door making false accusations and wanted to search my home!" 

"If you have nothing to hide then showing us your apartment shouldn't be a big deal."

"No!"

"Why don't you come with us."

"No, I will _not_ come with you! Now, I would appreciate if you gentlemen left me alone!" yami gritted his teeth restraining himself forming exploding. He hated policemen! 

"Now, sir, you can either come with us or we can come back with a search warrent." the policeman said firmly. The pharaoh glared at him. His violet eyes the shifted to the closet where Angle was hidden. A search warrant was definitely _not_ a good thing. 

"Fine!" he then shoved passed the policeman and slammed the door behind him. 

******

yami lay flat on him back wide awake in his bed. he had kicked the sheets off in his restlessness and now lay flat and bare-chested, staring blankly at the ceiling. Despite his exhaustion he could not get a wink of sleep. Something was holding him back. He had been a the police station for _3 hours_ where they tired to extract as much ingormation from him as they could. Holding himself back from killing the chief of police, he settled for using the Milennium Puzzle to make them forget who he was and the incident with the horse. 

When he arrived at his apartment he didn't even bother to look for Angel after leaving her alone so long. He was too furious to even care. Now that he lay in his long -desired bed, he found sleep impossible. He heaved a sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed and touched his feet to the carpeted floor. He stepped into the dark hallway and paused to peer into the second bedroom where Angle slept. But she wasn't there! He eyebrows drew together in confusion. He padded out into the kitchen and gazed around his apartment. She wasn't curled up in the cozy armchair or sprawled on the couch in front of the television. _*Where is she?* _ he pondered. He then felt a cool breeze on his skin sending a chill through his body. He whipped his head around discovered the balcony door was open Angel was sitting on the wall gazing up at the sky. He walked over silently, watching her. 

"Angel?" he said softly as he stepped out onto the balcony. The demonic girl jumped and whipped around. "It's just me." An uneasy look flashed across her face, as if that didn't make her feel any better, and she turned away. She rapped her skinny arms about herself and kept her eyes averted. He stepped closer slowly, her sitting on the wall making him increasingly nervous. 

"You'd better get down from there." he said. "Remember what happened last time?" Still not look at him, she got down off the wall and pressed herself against the far corner. Yami stared at her, his confusion growing, unable to speak. 

"Horsey gone." she murmured after what seemed like forever. 

"Gone?" he asked. She nodded hugging herself tighter. The Game King was completely thrown off; his fury towards her shattered. What was wrong with her? 

"Angel, are you ok?" he asked concern filling his voice. He reached forward and brushed her soft skin with the back of his fingers but she flinched away. Yami though his hear would break. She seemed distraught, almost afraid, repentant for what she had done. Her face held the much-dreaded expressing of sorrow. Her eyes were watery and shadowed, as if she had been or was bout to cry. yami's heart pounded in his ears and his mind reeled. Why did this shatter his heart so?

"A-angel...I-I'm sorry." he choked out. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I-I didn't mean it." He was surprised at himself. Never before had he made an apology so sincere. She turned her face to him her eyes brimming with tears. 

"I'm sorry." he said again. "Don't cry." Then, the sorrowful expression melted away and her beautiful smile appeared. Yami couldn't help but to smile back. Angel leaned her hands on the balcony wall and leaned into the wind causing her soft, dark hair to whip about her. The moonlight danced across her face making her green eyes glow. Yami gazed at her, feeling better about himself already. He then slowly, reached forward and too her delicate hand, linking his fingers with hers. Her fingers remained stiff for a moment, as if she were surprised by this action, but they then relaxed and curled about his. They both stood gazing at the glittering sky as if frozen in time and completely out of their minds.....

*AN: Hey again! See? I told you this chapter was a LOT longer than the last one! Sorry if this chapter has a lotta typing/ grammar mistakes. My comp is being really gay right now. So if you see anything wrong or weird, just kinda ignore it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Come back for more! Remember to R&R ^-^ !!!!!!!!* 


	10. Chapter 10 A Shadow Over Hidden Love

*AN: Konnichiwa! Fancy meeting you here, eh? J/K Welcome back to Chapter 10! I want to thank you for all of your reviews! They really keep me going and make me feel great! Aragoto all! Anywayz, is a romance finally starting to spur between Angel and Yami? Read this chapter and find out! Remember to R&R!!!*

**Chapter 10 - A Shadow Over Hidden Love**

"You guys, I'm worried." Anzu said in a shaky tome. "We haven't seen or heard from Yami in _days!_" Her friends nodded in agreement. They were all gathered at Yugi's house above the Kame Game Store. 

"Yeah really, what's his problem?" Jonouchi put in. 

"I've called a few times, but he was never there and never returned them." Anzu continued. 

"He hasn't even been in the duel room." Mai added. Yugi kept silent not knowing what to say. _He_ had seen Yami, he had also spent the weekend with the mysterious Angel. He had not mentioned her to anyone for he dark was being mysterious himself and didn't seem to want anyone to know about the strange girl. Was she still there Yami had said that she wasn't staying long, but he knew better. Why was his dark keeping things from him? Who was this strange girl living in his apartment? Should he go over there and demand information? Or should he go over and not let the pharaoh know he was there? _*Spy? Should I spy on my yami?* _ Yugi thought almost disgusted with himself. But was it his only choice? 

"Hey, Yug! Yugi?" Jounouchi's voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Huh? What?" the boy jerked to attention. 

"You're quiet over there." Anzu commented. 

"Oh-uh, yah." he said looking to the ground. "I-I'm just worried bout him too." 

"We all are." said Mai in an understanding tone. 

"Maybe we should all go over there." Ryou suggested putting in his thoughts for the first time that day. 

"Yeah." said Jonouchi. "I say we go over there and demand some answers!" The others nodded in agreement. _*Oh no!* _Yugi thought. If that girl was still there and Yami didn't want anyone knowing, this could expose everything! 

"No!" he cried suddenly. He blushed crimson when all eyes turned to him. 

"And just why not?" Mai asked. 

"Er...um.." Yugi stumbled. "I just think that we shouldn't _all_ go. I mean, if we all showed up and started demanding stuff, he might think we're accusing him of something and get mad." The others were silent, considering his words. 

Off to the side, leaning against the wall, Malik stood. He had not said anything sine the subject of Yami had been opened. He too was curious about the pharaoh's absence lately. His friends were everything to the Master Gambler and the boy didn't haven any idea why he would suddenly abandon the thing that meant most to him. But as he stared at the nervous Yugi, another thought occurred to him. Something was up...something the small teenager was not telling. Malik narrowed his vivid violet eyes and remained silent. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what it was....

"I think he's right." Ryou said finally. 

"I guess so." said Anzu. The other replied with similar answers of agreement. 

"Well at least _one_ of us should go." said Honda. 

"yeah, but who?" Mai asked.

"I'll go!" Anzu volunteered immediately. _*No! Not Anzu!* _ Yugi thought. _* If she sees Angel, she'll be crushed!* _ Everyone knew that the girl was in love with Yami ever since he saved her from the fugitive murderer what seemed a millennia ago. But Yugi knew very well that his dark just wasn't interested in the high school hopeful. Now was the perfect time for her to be alone with him. But Yugi could let her do it. 

"I'll go." he said. Everyone looked at him. Anzu looked angry. The expression on her face seemed to say that she was going to pound him if he took this opportunity from her. But he couldn't let her go and have her heart broken. 

"Yugi," she said trying not to sound irritated. "I already said _I _ would-"

"No. I'll go." he said firmly. Anzu's indignity grew. 

"I think Yugi should go." said Ryou timidly, eyes Anzu fearfully. 

"Yeah." Jonouchi agreed. "He _is_ Yami's hikari after all." Anzu was barely able to suppress her fury. 

"But-" she began to protest. 

"It's settled then. Yugi's going to go talk to Yami." said Honda. 

******

Yugi's heart pounded as he cl8imbed the stairs of Yami's apartment building. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just Yami.....right? Then the what-ifs started outing into the boy's head. What if that strange girl was still there? What if he found out that she was Yami's girlfriend or something? What if Yami still thought that he was accusing him of things? What f he got mad and never spoke to him or the others again? Not! He just couldn't handle that! That was it, he wasn't facing the King of Games. But what would he do? He had to get _some _answers. His violet eyes scanned the hallway. There was a window that allowed the golden, late afternoon sunlight to poor in. The window! he hurried over to it and pulled it open. He poked his head out and his eyes widened to the size of plates. He had forgotten how high up he was! He gulped, hoisted himself up and out the window. The high wind blew his tri-colored hair back and made his eyes water. He tried his hardest not to look to the ground fifteen stories below. He looked ahead and saw Yami's balcony a few feet away. Fear gripped his innocent heart and he clung desperately to the rough walls of the building. He inched his sneekered feet slowly and cautiously, his heart echoing in his ears. The balcony seemed so far away. Sweat cascaded from his pores and he gritted his teeth. The squealing of tires screeched from below and a horn sounded. Yugi jumped and attempted to dig his nails into the grit of the wall. The wind chilled his skin and tears blurred his eyes. _*C'mon, Yugi!* _He encouraged himself nervously. _*Just a few more feet!* _ Suddenly, there was nothing to step on and his balance wavered. He clawed for a firm handhold, but there was none, and he fell....

******

"Gah! _Angel!_" Yami cried flinging himself at the demonic girl. She was playing around in the kitchen and suddenly turned on his gas stove! It had startled her, causing her control of fire to sore and now the small cooking flames were roaring. Yami beat at the flames but it wasn't doing any good. 

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" he yelled. She just watched him and laughed at him trying to suppress her dancing fire. 

"Angel! It's not funny! Make it stop!" She finally complied and the roaring flames seized. Yami stopped beating and stood back breathing a sigh of relief. Angel giggled. 

"Ok, that was _not_ funny! Don't do-" but his scolding was cut off by a knock on the door. They both froze, hoping that what they heard was just the wind. But Yami's heart rate accelerated as the knocking came again. He snatched up Angel's small wrist and practically tossed her into the a nearby closet. _*Ra, who could that be?* _ he thought s he swung open the door. 

"Ryou?" Yami said startled finding the ivory haired boy standing in his doorway. He looked as innocent as ever, with his striped shirt and uncertain smile, the Millennium Ring still hung around his neck. 

"Hi, Yami!" he said happily. _*For the love of Ra, why me?!* _ Yami thought bitterly. Any other time he would have been delighted to see his friend, but now was not the time. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly. 

"Oh, I'm just visiting. But I think you should know, the landlord is coming up to investigate that awful racket coming form your apartment." The pharaoh's eyes almost popped out of his head and he raced out of his apartment without thinking. 

"Uh-uh....erm..." Ryou stuttered uncomfortably as the Game King just abandoned his apartment and disappeared down the stairs in attempt to head off the nearing landlord. He stepped uncertainly into the apartment, unsure of what to do and feeling awkward just standing in the hallway. His brown eyes scanned the sunlit apartment. He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes, as if concentrating. He then slowly turned towards the closet closest to him, stepped forward and opened the door. 

Curled up in the darkness was a small slip of a girl with long black hair and blood read tips, piercing emerald eyes and pointed ears. She was adorned in big black pants and a black and whit striped t-shirt that clung to her like a second skin. She stood up nonchalantly and stepped out of the closet as if the thing she was hiding from was gone. She let out a sudden gasp when she saw Ryou before her. 

"Hi." he said innocently. She backed away with a look on her face that expressed complete fear. Suddenly, the flaxen haired boy's smile faded and he exploded forward seizing Angel by the arms and slamming her against the wall. 

"Oh yes." he said menacingly, inches away from her distraught face. "You know who I am. And you're right to be afraid." She struggled feebly but he held her down. His grip was hard and rough and his breath was ragged on her face. 

"What the _hell_ have you been doing here so long?!" he growled. "I sent you here to kill the pharaoh! He doesn't look dead to me!" She wriggled feebly a desperate look on her face. "What's the matter?" he went on, bring one of his hands up to stroke her face. "don't want to come back to me? Don't want to return to your master?" She rubbed against the wall, as if hoping she would fall through it to get away from him. 

"No." she whispered desperately. For a split second, the dark, who had taken over Ryou's body, was taken aback. 

"So, you've learned to speak while you're here, eh?" he growled. He smirked at her, his blazing brown eyes bore into her. 

"Well you're not going to need that where _you're_ going!" he bellowed slamming her against the wall again. "Enjoying trying to be human, eh? Well, I have news for you! You're _not_ human! You will _never_ be human! You're a card! My card! And you will do as I say!: he continued to scream slamming her small body against the wall. He then threw her to the ground and seized her by her slim neck, drawing her to her knees. As soon as his fingers touched her, her modern clothing vanished and the black Amazonian outfit appeared. Her blood chilling scream filled the air as her wings exploded out of her back at lightning speed. Black mist appeared in the corners of the apartment and closed in fast; blackening everything. Roaring flames ignited in various places, stretching up to the ceiling. Small tears of pain and terror came to the demonic girl's shadowed eyes. 

"No!" she whimpered. A sudden searing pain stung her forehead. She screamed again in agony as something pierced her flesh. The all too familiar blackened emerald appeared in the center of her forehead. 

"You _will_ kill the pharaoh! And now you will hear everything I tell you! You will kill that royal baka and then you will return to me!" Then Angel fell unconscious from the pain and Yami no Bakura released her letting her fall to the floor. 

*****

Yugi breathed heavily as he lay face down on Yami's balcony. His heart pounded as fast as a hummingbird's. He couldn't believe he made it! He slowly lifted himself to a sitting position and looked around. He had fallen onto Yami's balcony that was bathed in golden sunlight and a couple of chairs were set up for anyone who wished to lounge. He looked over to the sliding glass door and his eyes widened. _*Oh man! I risked my life, almost died and all for what?! The curtain is closed!* _he thought bitterly, staring at the opaque blood red curtain, drawn to block the viewer of the contents inside. But wait....what was that? Glee rose in the fifteen year old. There was a huge tear from the top down in the curtain. A large chunk missing. He bounced to his feet only to find that the rip stopped just above his eye level. *_Damnit!* _he cursed with a huge sweat drop. 

*****

Yami no Bakura sensed another presence watching him., He glanced around and his brown eyes fell upon wild, tri-colored hair poking out of the rip of the curtain that had been drawn over the sliding glass doors. *_Damnit, what the hell is Yugi doing here?!* _he cursed. _*And why is he out on the balcony?*_ He stepped forward quickly, he had to leave before Yami came back and found him and his card on the floor. He ripped aside the crimson curtains and there was little Yugi pressed up against the glass, standing on his toes to see into the apartment. Shock came to his face when he saw Yami no Bakura. (posing as Ryou) The dark possessed boy opened the sliding glass door. 

"Yugi." he said with fake innocence. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-" he stuttered staring at Yami no Bakura with a shocked look in his violet eyes. "R-Ryou?" 

"Yeah, why are you out on the balcony?"

"Uh-um er-" 

"C'mon, you better get out of here before Yami comes back." He firmly tugged on the boy's arm and pulled him into the apartment. He then hurried him to the door deliberately blocking the boy's view of Angle's unconscious body with his own. 

"B-but I heard a scream!" he squeaked. 

"It's next door. I think the neighbors are arguing." the dark lied gritting his teeth

"B-but-"

"Hurry, take the elevator!" he said cutting off Yugi. 

"But what about you?" Yugi managed to irk out as he was tossed out the door. 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Now hurry!" he said. The boy game him one last uncertain glance, too shocked to come to his senses and ask what Ryou had been doing there in the first place. Yami no Bakura watched until the boy's small figure vanished behind the gold doors of the apartment elevator. He then heard heavily booted feet hurrying up the stairs. The flaxen haired boy jumped and quickly hurried back into the apartment. He stood over the body of Angel, casting once last glance at her, then he threw down some black dust, causing a swirl of purple, blue and black mist to rise and the entrance to the Shadow Realm (aka. Spice's bio ^.^) to flash briefly before he was gone. 

******

Yami flung himself inside his apartment, gasping for air and sweating. 

"Ryou I-" he said running in, but he cut himself off when he found that his friend was no longer there. "Ryou?" He stepped slowly into his apartment his amethyst eyes scanning his home. His eyes widened when he saw Angel lying on the floor unconscious, blood leaving huge crimson stains on her shirt. 

"Angel!" he cried running forward. He dropped to his knees next to her, at first only able to stare. She lay limp, almost lifeless on the carpeted floor. Blood stained her striped shirt and the remains of tears streaked her face. Her throat was red and swollen, as if someone had tried to strangle her. 

"Angel?" he said feebly, reaching forward and touching her arm. Her skin was scalding hot, like it had when she was upset. What had happened to her? As gently as he could, he turned her over and took her upper body in his arms. His head swam and he thought his heart would break his chest. His breath was heavy and distraught. A slight anger rose inside him. Who had done this to her?! He would kill them! Then another thought occurred to him, why was he so upset? Why did _he_ care so much if she was hurt? She was just a trouble-making card that had tried to kill him and was nothing by problems for him. Yet......he did care.....

As he brushed her ebony hair out of her eyes, he noticed something new adorned her face. A shadowed emerald in the shape of a small diamond stuck out from the middle of her forehead. He remembered seeing it when he first looked at her card and when she first appeared. It had vanished though at the end of the game. Why had it reappeared now? Suddenly, her eyes flew open, fear clearly visible in the depths of the green pools. She bolted upright and struggled within his arms. 

"Angel! Angel, its just me!" he said trying to calm her. But he only made it worse. She jerked her head over to him, and sorrow mixed with the fear expressed on hr face. 

"No!" she cried shoving him away and getting up only to fall a couple feet away. She buried her face in her hands and began to tremble. Yami was now completely confused. Why was she so afraid? He crawled forward towards her crimson back. 

"Angel?" he said putting his hands on her arms. She jerked away, determined to hid her face from him. "Angel!" As carefully as he could, he rolled up the back of her shirt, his eyes widened when he saw dark red blood rushing from the bruises of her wings that were now gashes; smearing her pale skin and forming rivers of scarlet pain. But he could only stare for a moment before Angle jerked away again. 

"Angel, who-" he started, then he forced her to look at him and he found he was at a loss for words. It was as if there was a different person staring back at him. Her pale cheeks were streaked with crystal tears and pain and fear scarred her black flecked eyes. No joy, no happiness even hinted her pretty face. She had become a creature of sorrow. Living in the shadows in fear, cringing away from everything. 

"Oh my gods." he gasped. "Who did this to you?" She gave no answer, only stared at him with her painfully mournful eyes. 

"Yami...." she whispered. Without even knowing what he was doing, he took her in his arms and held her. She struggled a bit, not only against him, but against a desire that had been growing inside her for something she could never ever have. But her struggles were futile and she just broke down and sobbed. She buried her face against his chest, losing herself in his arms. Yami held her, stroking her hair gently in attempt to sooth her, millions of question swimming in his head. Who did this to her? What had Ryou showed up for and then disappeared? Why was she bleeding? Where did the jewel come from? And why did holding her in his arms feel so right? 

*AN: Dun dun dun! ohoo! Dramatic! ^.^ Anywayz, this chapter was kinda long and it had many points of view! Yes, in this story, Malik has gone back to being good (No more Yami no Mailk) and he is now friends with the YGO gang. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed! Remember to R&R!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Rising Temperatures and Enclo...

*AN: Hey Angel fans! Back for more trouble with Angel and Yami? Great! ^-^ First of all, I would like to thank you all for your reviews!!! They really really keep me motivated to continue the story. Sorry if I have gone a couple weeks without updating. ^ ^; I took a break for Christmas. Plus I was sick! Trust me, it really REALLY sucks to be sick for Christmas! Well on with Chapter 11! Remember to R&R!* 

****

Chapter 11- Rising Temperatures and Enclosed Spaces

_*Doom, thy name is Yami.* _The Game King thought warily, his head throbbing as he rubbed his sore brow. Angel bounced around with her normal energy saying: "Horsey, horsey, horsey!" over and over energetically. Yami was thankful when they reached his apartment building and walked trough the glass front doors. They had had to go out into the city _again_ because the elegant black Frisian, Midnight Angel, had returned to the apartments in search of the duel card. Yami had to take it back to the angry carriage driver who yelled and sputtered for what seemed like forever. Angel had been thrilled that her playmate had come back and was quite unhappy when Yami dragged her and the black beauty back to the old man. but Yami had a feeling that his troubles with the elegant stallion weren't over. 

After dragging Angel away from the front desk in the lobby where she was happily ringing the attendant bell, he managed to get her into the gold elevator. He pressed the fifteen button and leaned against the wall. He sighed heavily and closed he wary eyes. He could hear Angel bouncing around excitedly. He then remembered that this was her first time in an elevator. His eyes flew open but it was too late. The small clicking noises seemed to boom like the sea and Yami flew forward only to find that nothing could be done. Every single button on the panel had been pressed. 

"Angel!" he moaned in exasperation. The duel card bounced around with glee, giggling happily. 'Creek!' 'Bang!' The elevator shuttered to a stop and both inhabitants fell to the floor by the strong jolt. The lights flickered and went out and Yami's heart dropped to his feet. There was silence, then Angel's amused giggle seemed to echo in the small space. _*I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna **kill** her!* _he cursed. The pharaoh drew himself to a sitting position and slammed his fist into the steel wall in fury. Angel's giggling stopped and a silence wrapped its blanket around the enclosed box. Yami clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a fizzing sound and the lights flickered on and off. _*Ra, why me?!* _he demanded. _*What have I ever done to deserve this?! I changed my ways! I saved the world! What have I done to deserve this?!* _Then there was a soft, warm breath on his face and he opened his eyes as a voice pierced the silence. 

"Yami?" Angel asked softly. A wave of light came just long enough to see that Angel's face was right up next to his, her eyes filled with concern. He glared at her. "Yami ok?"

"No, I'm _not_ ok, Angel." he spat fiercely. She jumped a little at his bitterness. 

"Why?" she asked her voice fainter than before. 

"Because I'm stuck in a fucking elevator that's why!" he yelled. Angel jumped away. When she did not come back to him, nothing more was said. 

******

It was hot. _Very_ hot. The enclosed box of a broken golden elevator served as the Game King's prison where he dwelt with the most annoying, troublesome being that could ever exist. It was now turning into a scorching sweat box. No relief came from the heat, not even leaning up against the once cool golden walls. He had stripped off his midnight blue coat and was on the verge of peeling off his tight, black sleeveless shirt. He wasn't exactly sure what caused this uncomfortable temperature. He assumed that it was because they were in an enclosed space and possibly Angel? _*Wait....Angel?* _She only gave off heat when she was upset. There was no reason for her to be upset now....or was there? She had gone to the far corner of the elevator long ago and had not made a sound. this was odd, she always found _something_ to be amused with. Yet she was silent. He sighed heavily, still angry with her. He then stood, and wobbled a bit, his legs weak from sitting for so long. He grasped the rail for a moment then started towards the duel card. A brief wave of dim light guided him to the small girl curled in the far corner. He lowered himself to his knees next to her. He could almost feel the heat of her body. she was not creating it, she was suffering from it like he. 

"Angel?" he said. She did not move or look up, although he knew her sensitive ears had heard him approach. "Angel." She still didn't respond. He breathed a short, angry sigh. "Angel look at me!" Slowly, she lifted her liquid green eyes and looked into his. Her face was expressionless and her gaze was locked with his. An odd feeling surged through him and he couldn't bring himself to break from her gaze. Time seemed to stop, his body frozen in that position. All he seemed to see were the depths of those enchanting emerald eyes; as if he were under some kind of spell....She waited, almost expectantly, for him to something. 

"Uh....what's wrong?" he asked a bit more gruffly than he had intended. She finally broke her mesmerizing gaze and looked away. 

"Yami mad." she said finally. 

"Well yeah I'm mad! I'm stuck in an elevator that's as hot as hell and its all your fault! Ever since you came to me you've been nothing but trouble! You're ruining my life! I was almost raped by a fat lady, almost killed by a huge horse and a wall of produce, harassed by the police, yelled at multiple times by and old man and I can't go out with my friends I have to worry about babysitting you! And-and-" His words and anger faded as a wave of light came and he stared into her distraught face. Her eyes were watering up, her black lips in a confused pout and her brow crinkled in distress. All of a sudden his features softened and he couldn't bring himself to yell at her anymore. She was the cause of all his troubles, yet, he felt his heart softening the longer he stared into her pretty face. The light disappeared and Yami heard her stand and move away from him. He sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, pausing only to peel off his shirt and allow his many chains to touch his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, a loud 'Bang!' cut the silence and Yami nearly jumped a mile. There was another 'Bang!' and a 'fzzt' and light blessed the small area once again, revealing Angel. Her demonic wings had sprouted from back and her eyes were set with determination on ceiling. She leapt up one last time and smashed her fist right through the iron ceiling! He stared at her in shock as she peeled back a large section. he jumped to his feet. 

"Angel what are you doing?!" he asked. She glanced over at him, her face set in determination. 

"Yami out." she said. He stared at confused. 

"What?" But she ignored him, folding her wings against her body, she gave a huge leap and lifted herself out of the elevator! _*Oh my gods! She getting us out of here!* _he thought excitedly. But how were they going to get all the way to the fifteenth floor? they had only gone about five floors before the elevator had stopped. Throwing his coat over his bare skin he hurried under the opening, welcoming a slight breeze. Angel's small arm reached down from the darkness. 

"Yami out." she said. The pharaoh mentally cursed. Now was not the time to be short. Never the less, he jumped up and grabbed her outstretched hand, almost afraid he'd break it by its delicate appearance. But she succeeded in hauling him through the ceiling. It was much cooler out in the drafty drop of the elevator shaft. But he only had a moment to take in the pitch black surroundings when he noticed that Angel had already started to climb up the thick cables. Wait.... why wasn't she flying? He scanned the dark shaft once more, realizing that it wasn't big enough for her full wingspan. 

"Hey wait!" he called after her beginning to climb the elevator cables as well. 

******

Yami's body screamed in pain and sweat pored down his face. He was barely able to hold onto the thick cables that supported the elevator. they had been climbing for what seemed like hours and he didn't think he could hold on any longer. Above him, the duel card still climbed, not seeming to tire. How could she do it? How could she just keep going? The Game King's breath became short and hard as he struggled just to hold on. Angel was beginning to disappear into the darkness above. _*No!* _his mind begged. _*Don't go. I can't hold on!*_ He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately praying that his strength wouldn't give out. 

"A-Angel!" he choked out. "Angel-I c-can't-" There was an ugly sliding noise and suddenly Angel descended from the darkness above. He realized that the sliding noise was her hands on the cords. She lowered herself down next to him a slid one of her arms around him. He warily let go of the thick rope and collapsed into her arms. His fate in her hands now. Holding onto him firmly, she began climbing once more. 

_What the hell are you doing?! _Yami no Bakura's loud commanding voice rang through Angel's head. She winced and tried to ignore it, but Yami no Bakura was not to be ignored. _ You're **helping** him?! You're supposed to **kill** him! he should be dead already! Drop him Dark Angel! Kill him! KILL HIM! _Yami seemed to be getting heavier and heavier as she climbed. Her muscles screamed and her entire body ached, but they were almost there! She desperately tried to ignore the evil spirit's orders but she was beginning to think. All Yami ever did was yell at her. He never seemed happy and she didn't think he liked her at all. What if Yami no Bakura was right? She could feel the body of the Game King beginning to slip from hr grasp. She glanced downward at the deadly blackness below. It waited patiently, menacingly for them to fall so that it could swallow them ands consume their souls. _ That's it. Drop him! He doesn't care about **you!** He hates you! Kill him! KILL HIM! _Almost without realizing it, Yami slipped through her fingers and fell. 

Yami screamed as he plunged hundreds of feet downwards. He flailed around desperately for something to grab, but there was nothing. He screamed desperately as the darkness swallowed him, pressing in on his body. Angel had long disappeared. He had slipped from her grasp what seemed forever ago. He felt himself beginning to panic as he plummeted through the darkness. He was going to die! No! He couldn't! there was so much he needed to do; so much he needed to say. And he'd never even fallen in love....*_Angel....* _

Angel seemed frozen in time, her eyes locked on the falling pharaoh. It seemed like it wasn't real, like what she was seeing was an illusion. She could almost hear Yami no Bakura shrieking with laughter. Her heart pounded and Yami's panicked face flashed before her eyes. Her breathing quickened and the suppressed, battling confusion in her heart began to grow with each beat. It was tearing at her, ripping at her soul and the only thing she seemed capable of seeing was Yamis terrified face. Suddenly, she pushed herself away from the cables, gave a powerful flap of her wings and shot straight downwards and a little desperation and she pushed herself to plummet faster, streaking towards a feeble hope. 

Yami desperate snatched at the endless shadow. Grabbing for anything that would save him from the jaws of death. There was nothing. *_No! I can't! I didn't survive three thousand years to die now!* _ his head screamed in panic. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Angel appeared! She stretched out her slim arms and grabbed him! Wrapping her arm around him and drawing him close to her body, she slapped her wings and snatched one of the cords. The piercing, painful sounds of Angel's wings scraping against the steel shaft and her hand getting ripped up by the cable cu the air as they still rapidly descended. Yami was in shock as he blankly stared at the quickly approaching top of the stalled elevator. She was saving him! But why? All he ever did was yell at her and hide her from the world that amused her so. He yelled and screamed and threatened to throw her back to the place she feared. Yet.....she was saving him....

Angel managed to stop herself right before they hit the elevator. Then, without even pausing, she touched down on the rood of the elevator and pushed off with incredible strength, firing them upwards. The wind from the force whipped back his tri-colored hair and he couldn't ignore the warmth that surged through him pressed against her chest. The floors roared by and the top floor drew nearer. Before he knew it, they were at the top and Angel snatched the cables. 

"Yami hold!" she called to him. Yami reached out feebly and clung to the cables with the last of his strength. The demonic girl pushed herself away from him and landed just barely on the edge of the closed doors. Then with incredible strength, she slowly wrenched open the doors revealing the sun bathed hallway. A breeze swept into the shaft, feeling cool and refreshing. Yami's body began to shake with effort and he was barely able to draw breath. He was going to fall any second!

"A-Angel...." he choked out. Angel swung around and stared at the struggling pharaoh. 

"Yami!" she whispered under her breath. Her next fete he didn't know how she possibly accomplished. She spun around, launched herself off the ledge, snatched one of the cords, grabbed him, twisted around and just barely landed on the edge of the door frame. Suddenly, Yami felt a force pulling him backwards! Angel had landed with her toes just barely on the ledge and she was loosing her balance! She flapped her wings desperately, painfully bashing them against the wall. Yami could do nothing wrapped in her arms and struggling would only make it worse. They were going to fall! Suddenly, Angel shoved him forward into the hallway and he fell to his knees, but he whipped around just in time to see her fall... _*No! Angel!* _his heart screamed. _*No...I can't lose her....* _The desperate man threw himself forward and shot his hand out to the darkness just barely grasping soft skin..... 

The duel card dangled from Yami's hand, just barely saved from a fatal fall. For even she would not have been able to catch herself in that enclosed space. She could feel the Game King's entire body shaking. He did not have enough left to hold her. She clenched her teeth, reached up, and hauled herself into the open hallway. 

Yami collapsed fully to the ground and Angel's knees buckled and she slumped to the floor. Both breathed hard and their bodies were covered in sweat. Yami lay sprawled on the hard carpeted floor, completely exhausted. He then slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked over at Angel. She was slumped over, her long ebony curtain of hair shielded her face and her wings lay limp at her sides. So many questions swam in his mind. Why did she save him? Why did she risk her life to save his?

"Angel," he said. "Why? Why did you do it?!" There was no response even though he knew she had heard him. "Why did you save me when I'm so horrible to you?" but all the demonic girl did was shrug her slim soldiers, stand and walk off in the direction of his apartment. Yami stared after her in confusion, then he dropped his amethyst eyes to the floor and saw small puddles of crimson blood staining the floor in a trail of agony behind Angel. He snapped his tri-colored head up and saw that blood was trickling from the gashes where her wings protruded from her pale skin and it poured from her scraped and slashed wings. _*Angel....* _

******

Yami awoke abruptly, his violet eyes flying open. Something wasn't right. A chill ran up his spine causing a shiver to surge through his body awakening him from his already troubled slumber. But his eyes only beheld pitch darkness. He blinked and sat up in bed searching for his window. Where was the moon? Where were the stars? He swiveled his head and found his window. but the night sky almost seemed a shining light. Yami stared, puzzled. Was it darker inside than out? He swung his legs over the bed touching his feet to the cool, soft carpet. He stood and carefully navigated through the pitch blackness, out the door and out to the apartment. A chill touched him again, sending goose bumps to cover hi bare chest. As he walked, it seemed that the whole apartment was covered in a shroud of shadow. When he stepped into the kitchen he heard the fizzing and crackling of the television. He sighed stepping silently down the stairs. Angel had fallen asleep with the TV on. She was now sprawled on the couch fast asleep. He picked up the remote and switched off the TV then turned his attention to the sleeping girl. His brow furrowed as he stared at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and a troubled look adorned her face. Her brow was crinkled and her head jerked back and forth. Yami knelt beside the couch, his worried amethyst eyes locked on her face. One other small hands hung over the side. He glanced at it briefly but quickly did a double take. Her entire palm and the lower section of her fingers were entirely scraped off! he stared at it, flashing back to earlier that day. Angel snatched him out of the darkness, saving him from death, her wings scraping against steel and her flash getting burned off from the cords. An overwhelming feeling of guilt seized him and tears almost came to his eyes as he gently touched her delicate hand. _*Oh Ra! Angel, I'm sorry!* _he then reached over and tried to smooth the crinkles in her brow. but the hills of distress would not melt back into her pale skin. Suddenly, with a sharp gasp, Angel's eyes flew open. they started out black and quickly faded to bright green. She sat up so abruptly she fell off the couch right into Yami's arms! Yami stared at her in surprise and she gazed up into this face in confusion. The pharaoh blinked regaining his composure. 

"Whoa, are you ok?" he asked, his voice sounding more normal than he expected. His heart pounded in his ears, he wouldn't be surprised it the whole world could hear it. 

"Yami?" she just barely whispered. She knew that he didn't just happen to be there. He fumbled, not knowing what to say. 

"Yeah....are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare." he asked trying to act natural. he wished she wouldn't stare at him so. Her large emeralds seemed to see straight through him and she made his stomach do flips. He gazed into her pale face, his heart burning. Then, he put his hand gently on her face, leaned down and softly kissed her. She was frozen for a moment, then, she gently kissed him back. A vibrant warmth shot through him, heating every corner of his body. He was glad he was already on the floor otherwise his knees would've surely buckled. Suddenly, something in his mind clicked. _*What are you doing?! No! NO! You can't! She's a fucking card!* _Then he pulled away abruptly. Angel opened her eyes and stared at him. 

"N-no. I'm sorry, Angel. I-I can't. We can't." He then quickly stood and hurried away. 

Yami flopped on his bed his mind reeling. What had he done? He had just kissed Angel! Part of him was screaming at himself for what he had done. Even if he _did_ decide he loved the trouble-making girl, there was no way for them to be together. She was a Shadow Card. She was not real. _*But she is real! And I...-* _ his heart protested. The other half of him was spinning, aching, longing for the girl in the other room. 

Then, he felt a presence in the room and someone sat lightly on the bed. He rolled over onto his back and came face to face with Angel. he stared at her, frozen. She lay across his bare chest, her face inches from his. Her face was soft and companionate, her bright eyes seeming to glow. 

"A-Angel...." she put her finder to his lips, silencing him. 

"Yami can't," she whispered leaning closer, "but Yami want to..." She then leaned over and kissed him. Warmth filled him again relaxing his tense body. _*No! I can't! But I-....*_Then, he gave up. Giving into the warmth of her body and melting into her sweet kiss. He put one hand gently on her face and the other around her small waist, hugging her close to his chest. 

*AN: Ohooo! Dramatic! ^.^ And so the romance begins. Finally. Yes, I know this chapter was really long, but I'm pretty sure it was worth all the while! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! As I said before, I know there have been delays in my updating. So I would like to take this time to apologize to the "Harry Potter and the Forgotten Student" and "Secrets of the Sea" fans. Don't worry! I will update soon! Remember to R&R!!! ^-^


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayal and a Broken Heart

*AN: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Gomen nasai for not updating recently! There has been a lotta bad things goin' on in my life right now. But don't worry! I'm back! Thank you all ssooooooooo much for all of your reviews! Once again ^ ^; I would also like to add that if any of you have any questions you would like answered to please e-mail me! My e-mail address is posted in my bio! ^-^ Anywayz, it appears as if Yami and Angel's relationship is beginning to heat up, ne? Or is it....? dun dun! Find out in Chapter 12! Remember to R&R!!!* 

****

Chapter 12- Betrayal and A Broken Heart 

Yami lifted one eyelid and it was greeted by a burst of golden sunlight. he opened the other and yawned. He slowly sat up and raised his arms to the sky. Running his fingers through his spiked, tri-colored hair, he looked to the side to see Angel laying next to him. her eyes remained closed and her breath slow and steady. Her black and blood read hair was spread around her and the little rays of sunlight danced across her pale skin making it glow. The blankets were wrapped loosely around her body, an expression of complete peace on her face. he smiled, brushing locks of her ebony hair away from her face and leaning down and kissing her cheek. Then, gently as he could, got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

Yami actually found himself whistling as he walked out into his sun-kissed kitchen. His black, button up shirt remained open and the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. he moved fluently around the kitchen, deciding that he was in such a good mood that hw would make breakfast! He paused for a moment by the stove. Why _was_ he so happy? Was it because of Angel? No. It couldn't be. It wasn't like he _loved_ her or anything.....did he? _*Seems like fate.....* _The words rang in his mind like bells. He shook his head, discarding the thought. Just as he was about to open the freezer, something on the floor caught his eye. He bent over and picked it up. It was a duel card! It was Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Yami recognized it as Jonouchi's card. he remembered Jonouchi giving Yugi the card when he had defeated his friend in a duel. Although, the blond haired boy seemed one with the ebony dragon, he refused to take it back until he beat Yugi in a duel. Why was it here? Especially on the ground almost lost under the refrigerator? He then remembered that Yugi had stayed with Angel while he, himself, went to Egypt. His adolescent twin carried his duel cards everywhere and had most likely brought them to his apartment. And Angel, being as energetic as she was, probably caused then to scatter about and Yugi had probably missed this one. he would have to take it back before someone came looking for it. He slipped it into his picket and opened the freezer. 

A few minutes later, a sleepy Angel stumbled into the kitchen. She was clad in a black tanktop with a white skull and had loose black pajama pants that brushed the floor. This was the times that she was the least energetic, and for these times Yami was grateful. 

"Well look who's up." he said pleasantly. She merely blinked and yawned in reply, flopping onto one of the dining room chairs. Yami grinned from the stove. he then frowned slightly. He wasn't what anyone would call a "master chef". In fact....he wasn't a very good cook at all. That was Ryou's field of talent. However, he could make a few things that tasted pretty decent if he did say so himself. Unfortunately, it required almost his full attention. A slight distraction and the meal would be doomed to curdle in the pits of a nearby trashcan. he looked back at the sleepy girl. 

"Hey, Angel." he began. She looked over at him, her eyelids half shielding her piercing eyes. "Would you like to go to Yugi's today?" Instantly , she brightened. 

"Yugi?" she asked.

"Hai. you want to visit him today?" She nodded vigorously in her excitement. 

"Alright then, go take a shower and I'll finish breakfast." He smiled to himself as he watched her bound off in the direction of the bathroom. In a corner of his mind, the only remaining corner, it seemed, that had a shred of rationality left, nagged at him. Was he crazy? Take Angel?! There was always _someone_ over at the Kame Game Store; whether it be one of his close friends like Jonouchi, or a not so close acquaintance such as Seto Kaiba. How would he explain Angel to any of them. But he pushed the thoughts aside, hoping that just maybe, Yugi might be home alone. A large stack of smoke from one of the back burners caught his attention snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Yaaaahhh!" 

For once in the entire time he had known Angel, Yami was actually light-hearted walking down the street. The golden summer day was clear and warm and everything seemed to reflect his good mood. the demonic girl's hand rested comfortably in his and he held it firmly. Angel bounced around with her usual energy, trying to take in everything at once. Yami allowed her to stop and look at things but restrained her from chasing after cars or climbing up traffic poles to get a better look at the blinking lights. Yami smiled to himself as Angel bounced around, her hair flying and eyes bright, crying out various things. 

"Blinky! Blinky, blinky, blinky!" she cried happily. "Wooooooooww!" Yami chuckled, shaking his head. _*She's just like a human child.* _he thought _*But she's probably as old as I am...maybe older...* _A flash of her original form when she had first appeared before him blinked in his mind. She was poised a few feet off the ground, scantily clad in the black amazoness outfit, her demon wings spread to their full length and her ebony hair spilling around her. Her piercing emerald eyes were flecked with shadow and set in focus, waiting of her orders. The image floated before his eyes, she was an image of evil....Why had she come to him? How had she come to him? What was her purpose? He remembered gazing at her card, almost immediately knowing she was a shadow card. He recalled his fear and confusion when she had not returned to her card and turned around and attacked him. Her speed and agility were mind boggling and her entire midn set on one goal; to kill him...he felt the warmth of her hand in his. It was so small, yet so warm...and deadly...What was he doing? They could never be....He _couldn't_ love her...She was a card....A card sent to kill him...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hard tug on his arm and Angel crying: "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!" They were approaching the Kame Game Store and Angel almost dragged him through the front door. 

"Angel, wait." he said firmly. She stopped and glanced back at him confused. He then lead her away from the front doors and into a narrow alley along side the building to a set of stairs and a side door. He wanted to check to see if anyone was in the duel room before he just waltzed in the front door with a pointed-eared girl with a jewel in the middle of her forehead who couldn't talk and was amused with everything, at his side. He stepped silently down the stairs and pressed his ear against the door. Angel eagerly followed but he held up his hand for her to stop. To his dismay he heard voiced coming from the practice room. _*Damnit! Why does **everyone** always have to be at Yugi's?!* _He closed his violet eyes and sighed. 

"Stay here, Angel." he said solemnly.

"B-but Yugi-" she began to protest. 

"You can see Yugi another time, not today." he said firmly. "Stay here." He turned away to keep from seeing the dismay flash across her face. Swinging his midnight blue coat over his shoulder he turned the knob and opened the door. 

Yami stepped into the room confidently, a small smile on his face. It was good to see all of his friends again. Scattered around the room, they had been talking before but were interrupted by the door opening. Anzu sat in a comfortable-looking chair with her legs crossed, Jonouchi sat in another, Mai comfortably seated on his lap. Shizuka was perched on the circular table and Ryou and Honda were casually slumped on the couch against the wall. Malik sat on a stool next to the bar in the far corner and Yugi leaned against the countertop. They were all staring t him now, completely stunned looks adorned all of their faces. His smile widened and he stepped further into the room. 

"Konnichiwa, minna. Oi, what are you all staring at?" he said casually. 

"Yami-san!" Shizuka cried, the first to speak. 

"Oi! Yami, where ya been?" Jonouchi asked the shock melting from the room. 

"Yeah, we haven't seen you in days." Mai added. Yami smiled making his way towards Yugi. 

"I had to go to Egypt, remember?" he said as casual as ever. 

"Oh yeah..." Jonouchi recalled, feeling stupid. Everyone sweatdropped realizing their great mistake. Yami silently sighed in relief, thankful he was a good liar. 

"Nanda? You guys were worried?" he taunted nearing the fifteen year old. The boy bore an incredibly confused look, searching his yami's face for an answer. yam just smiled at him. When he reached the small high-schooler, he secretly pulled out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card out of his pocket and held it before Yugi's large violet eyes. They boy's orbs grew and he quickly took the card. 

"Arigato." he whispered slipping it into his pocket. 

"No problem." Yami replied. He then turned around to face the rest of the group. 

"Something's different about you, Pharaoh." Malik commented leaning back against the bar and serveying him. 

"Souka?" he said casually.

"Hey, you're right...."Jonouchi piped up. Yami couldn't help but to smile, he was just too happy today. 

"You're smiling an awful lot." Mai commented. Shizuka let out a giggle and covered her mouth with her hands. Everyone turned their gaze to her. 

"Hehe! I think Yami's in loooooove!" she giggled. 

"NANI?!" the room chorused turning their gaze to the pharaoh. 

"Hai! That's it!" Mai cried in realization. 

"Nani?!" Anzu whispered under her breath, her heart frozen in mid-beat. 

"Why is it only the girls are catching onto this?" Honda asked?

"Oh, wait! Malik noticed first!" Ryou pointed out cheerfully. 

"That's cuz Malik's a girl..."

"NANDA?!" Malik cried, enraged. 

"Yami....?" Yugi questioned looking at the Game King, searching for the truth. Yami just chuckled, smiling to himself and shaking his head slightly. Jonouchi's eyes grew to the size of plates. 

"Gah! It looks like three thousand years of being sex deprived has finally ended, ne?" 

"Nani?!" Anzu shrieked accidentally. 

"Oh yeah! Yami got layed!" Honda cheered. 

"Nanda?!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami laughed. 

"Hehe.. my virgin ears..." Ryou said quietly. 

"Details! Details! Who is she?!" Jonouchi pressed enthusiastically. 

"Who is she?" Malik asked.

"C'mon, c'mon, tell all!" Honda cried. 

"God, their worse than us." Mai commented. Shizuka giggled. Yami laughed again. 

"Look, guys its not like-" he began. 

"Bull shit! Tell or I'll use the Sennen Rod on you!" Malik cut him off.

"C'mon! You know you want to! Who is she?" Honda nagged. 

"Yami..." Yugi said quietly, gazing at the pharaoh with the greatest sincerity. 

"We all know it! Tell!" Jonouchi demanded. 

Yugi's heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing/seeing. Yami _did _seem different; happier almost. He was smiling and laughing a lot more, and he wasn't immediately denying all of these accusations. But who? _*No!* _he thought. The boys heart seemed to cease beating as he thought of the strange girl he had spent the weekend with. 

"Yami,....Angel?" he blurted out before eh could stop himself. Yami turned to face him, a look of surprise on his face. 

"Angel? Who's Angel?" Mai asked. The others murmured similar questions. The Game King sighed. he knew he couldn't keep it from them for long. Before he knew it, he found himself pouring out his story, leaving out the events of the night before after he and Angel had escaped from the elevator. Everyone was silent the entire time, their faces expressionless. All except Yugi. His innocent face bore an expression of shock and almost hurt, not being able to believe that his yami didn't tell him. 

When Yami finished, he looked around at his friend, not getting the reaction they wanted. They were all staring at him in utter disbelief. 

"Y-you can't be serious?" Honda was the first to say. 

"You're in love with a _duel card_?!" Jonouchi asked, the thought obviously rediculous to him. 

"No way! Only you, Yami!" Mai said. 

"Iie! You guys-" Yami started. 

"Yami, this is insane! You can't love a duel card! They're not real!" 

"She tried to kill you; numerous times!" Malik joined in. Anzu got up without saying a word and ran out the door. 

"Anzu!" Yugi cried. he then turned to Yami. "Y-Yami! You can't! I read you card! She's _dangerous_!" 

"Yami-san, how can you be in love with a duel card?" Shizuka even added her view. 

"GUYS! Listen to me! Its not a big deal. I now she's just a card...b-but, she has a personality too! She acts like a human being! She has thought, feelings!" 

"She's _dangerous_, Yami!" Jonouchi cried. "And there is no way a card can come to life!"

"Yeah!" Mai agreed. 

"Even if they could, from what you've said, she's a major threat! Damnit, Pharaoh, she tried to _kill _you!" Malik said. 

"No! She can be controlled! It's not that big of a deal-" Yami protested desperately. 

"Yami....how could you? _How_ could you lie? _How_ could you be in love with-" 

"Stop! Let's get this straight. She's fine, she can be controlled! And besides....I'm not in love with her..." Outside, sitting on the steps, those words stabbed Angel's heart like a knife , ripping and tearing it to shreds. Tears welled in her eyes and she spun around and ran....

The sky swirled with darkness and thunderclouds rolled quickly over Domino City. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped. Rain came down in sheets and people fled for cover. And Angel ran. Her heart shattering with each step and tears battled her will to stream down her face. Horns screamed and tires screeched, and people shouted profanity at her but she continued to run. She increased her speed when she saw her destination. Midnight Angel let out a shrill whinny and her approach and skipped around on the patch of grass under the tree she was standing under. Angel flung herself at the elegant horse, wrapping her arms around his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his silky mane. It was there she broke down and sobbed, nothing left of her heart but broken pieces. 

"Hey you! Get away from my horse!" a gruff voice called out. The old carriage dived hurried over to the girl and his horse. He gasped when he recognized her. 

"You! You get away-" but his harsh words were lost when he glimpsed the girl's face. It was tearstained and her piercing green eyes seemed broken and full of pain. She was completely soaked to the bone. Her long hair hung wet and stringy. But she didn't seem to notice, or care about any of this. He was taken aback. Suddenly, he couldn't chase her away. The horse seemed to be the only one she had.....

"Oh, lass." he said sympathetically. "Who shattered you?" But she just stood there, clinging to the ebony horse. He closed his eyes and nodded, turning and leaving the black beauty to take care of her. 

"Look, I'll prove it!" Yami cried. "I'll prove to you she's real! And that...she's almost human." He then turned and hurried to the side door where he had left Angel. He grabbed the knob and swung it open. He was greeted by the bitterly cold spray of pounding rain and the flash of lightning, but no Angel...

"Angel?" he called out. No answer. No high giggle, no response at all. "Angel?!" he called louder stepping into the rain. "_Angel!" _

"Where is she?" Malik asked from behind him. The pharaoh spun around to face the others. They were all looking at him expectantly. 

"She's gone!" he cried. "She's gone!" He snatched up his coat and sprinted out the door. 

"Angel! _Angel!" _he called running through the gray sheets of rain. 

"Yami, wait!" Jonouchi called. But it was too late, their companion had gone. Yugi stared blankly into the rain. 

"Yami......" 

"Angel..." Yami murmured stumbling through his apartment door, dripping wet and exhausted. He had been searching for the raven haired girl for what seemed like hours. He could barely move. He took a last wary glance around his apartment, _praying_ Angel was there. Almost ready to give anything to hear her shrill laugh and see her bound into the room. But he was answered with only a dark apartment. he took a step towards the couch, but tripped over his own feet and fell to his knees. He breathed hard, fighting unconsciousness. No, he couldn't stop. He had to find her! _*Oh Ra! Angel, where **are** you?* _he thought desperately. Where had she gone? Why had she left? And why was he killing himself to find her. These questions swam in his head over and over. With his last ounce of strength, he pushed himself to his feet, dragged his body a couple more steps and collapsed onto the couch, unconsciousness taking over.

"Angel....." 

Angel landed lightly on the balcony ledge. She folded her large, demon wings quickly before the fierce wind carried her away. Jumping down onto the balcony, she retracted them into her back and silently slid open the glass door. She stepped into the apartment, small rivers of water streaming form her clothes and hair. She walked though the kitchen and looked down into the family room. A completely drenched Yami was collapsed on the couch. Had he been looking for her? Iie. She was just a card. She wasn't real. Feeling her heart break all over again, she turned and headed back to her room. 

*AN: And there's Chapter 12 for ya! Drama, drama, drama ne? Again, this was another long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! ^-^ Hai, in this story, Malik is one of the good guys. (there is no Yami no Malik) I'm sure that makes Spice happy! ^.^ Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah, if anyone has any objections to me using some Japanese language in this story, please let me know! Remember to R&R!!!* 


	13. Chapter 13 What's Wrong With Angel?

*AN: Konnichiwa, minna! I see you're back for more of "The Love of Shadows"! ^-^ And the adventure continues with Yami and Angel. It appears that Yami has no feelings towards Angel whatsoever......or does he? Tricky, tricky! Brain twister! ^.^ Find out in Chapter 13! Remember to R&R, onegai!!! ^_-* 

**Chapter 13- Bitterness and Jealousy **

"Anzu.....was-was I too hard on him?" Yugi asked quietly as he and the brunette girl walked down the street. The afternoon sun blessed the city once again after the freak storm the night before, however, Yugi was not in as good a mood as the day seemed to be. He had been up all night thinking about his yami. How he and the others had completely shot the pharaoh down, crushing his hopes. He could've almost seen his heart beginning to break as they yelled and protested in his deep amethyst eyes. 

"Nani?" Anzu asked turning her blue eyes to the fifteen year old. Yugi almost kicked himself for mentioning it to her. He remembered the intense hurt in her crystalline sapphire eyes. He was sure that he, and everyone else, could've seen her heart shatter in her chest when it was said that Yami was in love. But, there was no going back now. 

"Yami.....was I too hard on him?" he repeated. The cheerfulness was instantly drained from her face. 

"Oh." she said quietly, turning her eyes back forward. "I don't think you were." 

"I mean, we really ragged on him...." he cast his violet orbs down to the concrete sidewalk. 

"Well maybe it was for the best...."

"He claims he doesn't love her but-...." he cut himself off, not wanting to finish in front of her. He knew his yami better than that. He could like all he wanted, but he, Yugi, would always see the truth. 

"I mean, I _did_ spend the whole weekend with her while he went to Egypt." Yugi noticed her jaw tighten as she clenched her teeth. "And Angel really is as really as could be....and she never once tried to hurt me...." Anzu remained silent, staring straight ahead. Ygui felt horrible, but it needed to be said. 

"Anzu......I don't think we're giving her a fair chance."

"But Yugi! She's a killer shadow card-" 

"but she still has feelings! She deserves a fair chance....Damnit! I _was_ too hard on him! I knew his feelings and I still shot him down!" He clenched his small fists and shook with anger at himself. Anzu stopped and stared. Yugi swore! That meant he was _really_ upset! She reached out and touched his shoulder gently. 

"It's ok, Yugi." she said soothingly. But when he lifted his amethyst eyes back to her, they were set with determination. 

"Iie, Anzu." he said. "Gather up everyone and meet me at Yami's apartment! Hurry!" He then spun on his heel and sprinted off. 

"Wait, Yugi-" the brunette protested, but it was too late. She sighed and started her task of gathering up her friends. 

*****

Yami sat in his comfortable easy-chair flipping through channels; something he never did. What was happening to him? He had spent no time with his friends, he hadn't even looked at his duel cards, he found himself waking up happy and whistling and now channel flipping? What was becoming of him? He knew.....he denied it, but he knew....Angel. He had awoken that morning chilled to the bone and still completely soaked. The couch was drenched as well. He had instantly snapped to attention remembering that the female duel card was missing. Praying that it had all been a nightmare, he flew up the stairs and into the back peering into Angel's room. He had let out all his breath when he had seen her lying peacefully in her bed. he remembered slipping into the room and gazing down at her sleeping face, stroking her hair and whispering: "Damnit, Angel, what are you doing to me?" He left without waking her to take a shower. Had it all been a nightmare? If so, why had he awoken with a heartache and soaked? And why was Angel acting so strange? When she had awoken she had showered without coming out for breakfast, came out dressed casually and went straight out to sit on the balcony without saying a word. He had attempted to go out and talk to her, as her what was wrong. She had muttered a couple of things, insisting in her own way that she was fine. He was unconvinced but he let her be. She had not moved all day, not matter what he said. Now, unable to concentrate he surfed the channels, sitting in his chair, the couch almost dry. _*Damnit! What the hell is going on with me?!* _ he thought in frustration. A swarm of unanswered questions swam in his mind. The two that came through the strongest and clearest were: 'What was wrong with Angel?' and 'Had his friends really flipped out about her.......?' He could remember it all clearly. The shocked and horrified looks on all of their faces, the questioning as if they didn't believe him and then the yelling after the realization. Even Yugi.....There was no reason for them to be alarmed. It wasn't like he was in love with her.....

Suddenly, the doorbell rang snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly and switched off the TV hurrying to see who it was, he really couldn't afford visitors. He swung open the door and his violet eyes grew large when he saw all of his friends standing in the hallway. Yugi stood in front looking determine, Jonouchi and Mai stood just behind him, Honda, Ryou, Shizuka and Malik brought up the rear while Anzu stood next to Yugi with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. 

"Minna?" he stuttered as he stared wide-eyed at them. 

"We're sorry, Yami." Yugi began. "Yam's stomach tightened. "We know we really went off on you yesterday and we're sorry. And....we think its only fair to give Angel a chance." The pharaoh was frozen. So it _had_ happened. They really _had_ gone off on him and Angel really _had_ disappeared before. And now they were coming back to apologize and give her a fair chance! A smile spread across his face. Gods, he loved his friends! 

"Yeah." he said opening the door wider and beckoning them inside. "Come on in." He then turned, ran across the family room, leapt up the few stairs and out to the balcony. 

"Angel!" he called. "Angel come out here! There's someone here to see you!" Angel turned to face him from the balcony wall. The wind blew long strands of ebony hair across her face and she gazed at him with quizzical emerald eyes. There was definitely something different about her today. She wore loose black sweat pants that spilled over her bare feet and brushed the ground. A snug fitting black tank top completed her unusually basic outfit and her long hair billowed around her. She had a small, fake smile plastered on her face but Yami knew better. She tried to fake it, but Yami saw right through the mask. Her eyes were the things that gave her away. Black shadow flecked her clear green pools like the ties she was upset. What was wrong with her? And why had she run away last night? His won heat beating loudly and rapidly in his ears snapped him out of his daze. He realized that he had been gawking unblinkingly at her. She looked at him puzzled. 

"There's someone here to see you." he repeated smiling at her. Hr fake smile widened and she stepped forward and passed him curious to see who arrived. He quickly hurried passed her to face his friends. they were seated in various placed around the room. Shizuka, Mai and Ryou looked a bit concerned but curious. Jonouchi and Anzu looked annoyed and bitter and Malik and Honda appeared curious. Yugi seemed to be able to see right through Yami, his amethyst orbs boring straight through his heart. He cleared his throat a bit self consciously before speaking. 

"Guys, this is Angel." he said awkwardly stepping aside to let Angel lean on the railing to see her visitors. 

Angel stared around at Yami's friends in awe. They all gazed back at her with similar looks. For a long moment there was silence as they all stared at each other. Yami reached over and took her hand to lead her down the stairs. Everyone's eyes followed, but still not a word was said. Angel was the first to break the silence. 

"Yugi?" she asked quietly. The boy couldn't help but grin/ 

"Hey, Angel." he said smiling and opening his arms. The uncertainty vanished from her face and she dropped Yami's hand and rushed to the small highschooler, flinging her arms around him.

"Yugi, Yugi!" she cried happily. 

"Donoyouni, Angel?" Yugi asked smiling and peering down into her green eyes. Yep, this was Angel alright. Full of joy and amazement for the world. How could he ever have thought that she was dangerous? She had _never_ tried to harm him or anyone else in the entire time he had spent with her. How could he have said those horrible things about her? How could he have discouraged Yami from his true feelings for this girl....? A wave of guilt washed over him once more as he remembered shouting at the pharaoh. But there was something different about her today. He would've bet any amount of money that she would've come racing down squealing, laughing and bouncing around when she saw them. But she didn't . She was strangely quiet and as he gazed into her piercing green eyes, he saw something he had never seen before. The normally happy, dancing emeralds were flecked with an ebony shadow. Although it was hidden, there was a scar there. A scar of pain. Yugi had known when he first met her that she was not a normal person. Hr pointed ears and lack of speech were puzzling, but there had been something else. The demonic girl had been through a lot. Pain, loneliness and fear excessively scarred her soul. But this was new. A fresh scratch of hurt. But what had happened? Yugi blinked when he realized the others were talking. 

"Well that's enough for me." Mai said referring to Angel hugging Yugi. 

"Konnichiwa, Angel." Shizuka said in a friendly voice. 

"Konnichiwa." said Ryou. "Donoyouni?"

"Hi." said Honda looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Malik nodded his greetings and Anzu remained silent. 

"Hey, Angel." Jonouchi said, the look on his face similar to Honda's. Soon the whole room was buzzing with excitement at the friendly, human appearance of the duel card. 

Yami grinned, not saying anything, letting his friends take her in. Honda and Jonouchi stepped over to the pharaoh. 

"Oi, Yami." they said together, mischievous expressions on both their faces. 

"Nanda?" Yami asked suspiciously, his violet eyes darting between the two of them. 

"ANGEL'S HOT!" the both cried gazing at the female duel card, their faces entirely crimson. For a brief moment, an odd feeling rushed through the Game King. For some reason he didn't like it that Honda and Jonouchi were suddenly drooling over Angel. They had no right! She didn't belong to them! Then a suspicious, annoyed shriek cut the air whisking away the feeling. 

"Nani?!" came the angry voice of Mai. Jonouchi's eyes grew large and he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Uhh- just kidding!" he said flailing around. Mai glared icily at him but let the issue go. Yami chuckled and shook his head as he watched the two guys join the others. 

"Well I wasn't." Honda muttered as he walked away. Yugi then came up to him. 

"Arigoto, Yugi." the pharaoh said to his approaching hikari. The boy smiled. 

"You're welcome. Its only fair. And I'm sorry about yesterday." he replied.

"Its ok. You guys had the right to be concerned. I should have told you sooner 

but-...." 

"I know." Yugi paused, then quietly and in a concerned way. "What's wrong wit her?" Yami glanced down at his adolescent twin. 

"You noticed too, huh?" 

"Hai." the boy nodded, his amethyst orbs moving back to Angel. Yami wasn't really surprised. Yugi seemed to always have had a certain "sixth sense", like he was able to see right through people. He was able to know so much about them just by looking into their eyes; not major details, just feelings. Plus he had spent a whole weekend alone wit her, allowing him to know her even more. 

"What's wrong with her?" he repeated. 

"I dunno." he replied. "I've asked, but she won't say. She'd done nothing but sit out on the balcony." 

"Where was she yesterday?" 

"I dunno. I looked for hours and I finally gave up and came home. I slept on the couch and when I woke up and checked her room, she was there." 

"Hmm." 

"I can't figure it out. Yesterday she was perfectly fine, but today, its like she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"You'll figure it out." the boy replied starting back towards the others. "But you shouldn't deny yourself, Yami. I know how you feel." he said over his shoulder. Then he turned away and rejoined his friends. Yami's head swam. What was that supposed to mean? His heart pounded in his ears and his gaze was licked unblinkingly on Angel. His friends were smiling and laughing and smothering her with questions. Questions she was incapable of answering. She was looking at them all uncertainly as they stared at her and questioned her like a zoo animal. He knew they all had the best intentions, but they were smothering her. Strangely, the only one sitting back in silence was Ryou. His brown eyes were locked in and unblinking gaze on Angel, his face expressionless. Anzu glared daggers at the raven haired girl. Although she tried to hide it, her bitterness and jealousy could not be smothered. Angel was looking at her nervously but the bitter high school girl glared at her with pure hate and contempt. An uncontrollable fire blazed in Anzu's blood. So _this_ was the girl who had supposedly claimed the Game King's heart. What was so special about her? _* Look at her.* _ she thought, jealousy poisoning her mind. _* She's **tiny**; smaller than even Yugi. And she has pointed ears. What's up with that? Her lips are black and she not **that** pretty. She's a card! She doesn't have feelings!* _ Instantly Anzu felt a pang of guilt. That was indecent and mean. She could see for herself that the girl had thoughts and feelings too. But she couldn't help it. She had tried so hard to get the pharaoh to notice her and then this freak duel card comes along and takes what she worked so hard to get. 

Angel stood awkwardly in the middle of the chattering family room. To Yami's surprise she wasn't relishing in the constant attention. She just stood there awkwardly, not saying anything. suddenly, for what seemed like the first time, Angel noticed Ryou. He looked strange. Instead of his normal cheerful self, he was silent, his gazed locked almost menacingly on her. It was almost as if he wasn't Ryou at all.... 

Fear suddenly came to her face and she began to back away from him and the others. They all stared at her quizzically, but her fear grew, her eyes fixed on Ryou. 

"Angel?" Mai asked.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka questioned. Yami's confusion grew as he noticed Angel suddenly distraught at the site of Ryou. He started forward, his amethyst orbs shifting from her to Ryou. 

Ice ran through Angel's body as she continues to back away from the figure before her. Yami's friends; the ones that had ridiculed her and said that she wasn't real, stared at her with puzzled and concerned looks on their faces. But cold, hard, lonely fear swept through her as she attempted to get away from the long flaxen hair and menacing brown stare. _*You know I'm here." _A cool, evil voice spoke in her mind. _*Yes, you know. Why have you not done your job yet? Why is the pharaoh still breathing? And why are you standing amongst his companions when you are not real? You do not exist. You will be punished for this.....* _Panic gripped the duel card and she suddenly let out a blood chilling scream. She snatched at her long hair and screamed in pure fear over and over. 

Yugi stared wide-eyed at Angel, his heat beating as quickly as a hummingbird's. And of a sudden she had become frightened and was now screaming in panic. What was going on?! Without thinking he hurried up to her and grabbed her shoulders. she whipped her head up and he was taken aback. Her eyes were completely black. She stared at him briefly, her expression pleading and panicked. Another scream irrupted to chorus with hers. 

"Yugi! Look out!" Anzu screamed. Yugi blinked and stared around in shock. Complete darkness swarmed through the apartment, blackening everything. thunder bellowed its angry cry from outside and bursts of fire appeared out of nowhere. He jumped away from her as more panicked screams filled the air. 

Yami leapt forward for Angel. What the hell just happened?! She had been fine, then all of a sudden she took sight of Ryou and gotten scared. then she had suddenly started screaming in fear after an evil sneer from Ryou? He leapt forward only to be hit hard and thrown back by Angel's wings exploding from her back. 

"Angel!" he screamed. The screams and shouts of his friends filled the air and darkness and fire swarmed about. 

"Minna! Get out!" he yelled. "Hurry!" Without hesitation they all sprinted for the door. Everyone except Yugi. 

"Yami!" he cried.

"Go!" Yami bellowed. 

"But-"

"GO!" Jonouchi grabbed the boy's arm as he ran by, practically carrying him out the door. When they had all gone, Yami darted for Angel again He sized her by the arms and tried to get her to stop screaming. 

"Angel! ANGEL!" he cried shaking her a bit. She stopped screaming all together, standing silently and breathing hard, not meeting his gaze. The darkness began to melt away and the flames were extinguished, but a storm still raged outside. 

"Angel! What's wrong with you?!" Yami cried still shaking her a bit. She didn't say anything and refused to look at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he continued. "You blew it, Angel! They came over here to give you a chance and you rewarded them by showing them that you're some kind of monster!" Immediately he regretted his words. For she finally did look up and her eyes were enveloped in a shroud of ebony shadow. Hurt flashed across her face and complete defeat joined it. 

"Sorry..." she just barely whispered before running past him and back into her room. 

"Angel, I-" he began, but she had already breezed the door closed. 


	14. Chapter 14 Bleeding Sorrows

*AN: Why hello there! Fancy meeting you here! ^.^ Ohoo, and the drama continues! Arigoto minna for all of your reviews!!! They're much appreciated! Keep them coming! Has this love of shadows finally shattered? Find out in Chapter 14! Now, this chapter is a song fic/chapter! I came up with this song and it was so similar to the plot of the story that I decided to put it in this chapter! ^-^ Let me know if you like it! R&R onegai!* 

****

Angel's Song: Not Perfect

****

Lyrics by: Sakura NightStar ^_- 

Chapter 14- Bleeding Sorrows

_*Why are you here when you don't exist? When you're not real?* _ Those words rang in Angel's head as she lay wide awake in bed staring at the ceiling. Tears stained her cheeks and blood smeared her porcelain skin. Both physical and emotional pain plagued her. Not real. Those words had been spoken about her many, many times. What did that mean? Not real......An invisible knife stabbed her heart as she remembered the distressed look on Yami's face when his terrified friends scrambled from the apartment......because of her......

_I'm not good enough_

No matter what I do

I'm just not human enough for you.

I try so hard

Cuz I'm just so in love with you

But you don't seem to see.....

Her heart ached and her head pounded and thoughts and fears swam through her mind. Was he always this way? Stressed out and angry? No. No, he wasn't always like that. She had seen him happy. Heard him laugh, seen him smile, amusement and laughter dancing in his bold violet eyes. But....there were many, many times where he was distressed and angry. Why? Because of what? The invisible knife slashed her heart once more. She knew the answer. It was because of her.....new tears threatened to cascade down her already stained cheeks, but she fought against them. Concentrating and getting a grip on herself, she pushed her body to a sitting position. Her aching back screamed in protest but she ignored it. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and setting them on the cool floor, she stood in determination. 

_I'm leaving now_

Goodbye forever

I'm sorry I ruined your life.

I tried so hard

But I'm just not good enough

I tried, but I'm not perfect

I'm sorry I'm not perfect....

The door to Yami's room silently cracked open and a slip of a figure swept into the room. Angel's sorrowful eyes beheld the sleeping pharaoh. His bare, muscular chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. The sheets were twisted and tangled as if he had been entirely restless before finally wearing himself out and drifting off to sleep. She griped them in her small fist momentarily, she had slept in this bed. With him. His strong arms wrapped around her and the warmth of his skin against hers. The memory almost brought a smile to her face if not for the other. The one where he told everyone he felt nothing for her....

_Notice me! Believe in me! Love me...._

These words I scream!

Your deaf ears never hear!

I'm not real, I'm not human, I'm not perfect....

Without thinking, she reached forward and softly brushed a lock of blond bangs out of the pharaoh's closed eyes and gently caressed his face. His brow crinkled and he cringed from her icy touch. _*Besides.....I'm not in love with her...* _ The tears that had threatening to shed, now tumbled down her cheeks. She quickly pulled away then slowly and shakily brought her hand up before her to be viewed before her eyes. _*-you're some kind of monster!* _ She trembled horribly as she stared at it like it was a rotting corpse. Then, tears constantly pouring down her cheeks, she spun on her heel and darted from the room. Her chest was pained by the shattering of her heart with each step and her wings slowly emerged from her back. 

Yami's violet eyes flew open and he bolted upright, instantly awake. Something was happening, something not good. He could feel it tugging at his heart. he looked over just in time to see a strand of blood tipped hair disappear through the doorway and the door was swept shut. His heart glazed over in the frigid ice of fear. _*NO!* _ his mind screamed. He flung the sheets away from him and jumped from the bed throwing himself at the door. 

"Angel!" he cried practically pulling the door off its hinges and hurling himself out. "Angel, no!" He sprinted as fast as he could through the kitchen, around the table and out the balcony. But he was too late. 

_I'm leaving now!_

Goodbye forever!

I'm sorry I ruined your life!

.....I tried so hard...

But I'm just not good enough

I know now I'm not human

God, I'm sorry, I'm not perfect......

Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder bellowed its sorrowful song through the night. Rain fell to the earth in sheets and the wind whipped and howled in fury. Angel had leapt off the balcony in attempt to fly away. She soared high in the sky, but the wind began to throw her around like a rag doll. Panic consumed Yami as he watched helplessly. _*NO!* _his mind screamed _* Come back! I **need** you!* _ He leaned as far as he could over the balcony without falling, his one arm outstretched as if to grab her and pull her back into his arms. 

"ANGEL!!!!" he screamed desperately as he watched her lose control, and fall.....

*AN: Dun dun dun! Ohoo the drama! Is it killin' ya? Well, is it? ^.^ As I said before, yes this was a song fic/chapter. I hope you like it! Remember to R&R and tell me what you think!!!!! Until the next chapter! Ja matta ne!* 


	15. Chapter 15 Yami Say No

*AN: Konnichiwa minna-san! Hai, I know that its been forever since I've updated. Simimasen! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter with the song I wrote slipped in. ^-^ Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers! I love you! ^.^ Well, as the story climbs to the climax, what happened to Angel? And why did she leave? Find out in Chapter 15!! Remember to R&R!!!* 

****

Chapter 15- Yami Say No......

Yami hurled himself up the last flight of stairs to the roof. _*She fell! Ra, she fell! Where did she fall?!* _he thought desperately, begging his feet to move fast. His heart thundered almost as loud as the thunderheads outside. _*Iie! She can't leave! I- I-...* _He burst through the door and out onto the roof and rain hit his bare skin making him instantly cold, but he ignored it. He raced to the edge of the building and looked wildly around. 

"ANGEL!" he screamed, his majestic amethyst eyes scanning through the rain to the ground below. But the demonic girl was not to be seen. _*Iie! Where is she?!* _then his ears caught the barest sound from behind. He whipped around and his eyes widened. Angel lay crumpled on the rooftop a few feet away where she had landed. One of her demon wings looked uncomfortably crunched under her small body which was adorned in her original ebony Amazonian attire. Blood oozed from the place where her wings protruded from her back and her long dark hair lay around her. her face was buried in her arms and her body trembled as if.....as if she were sobbing....

"Angel!" he cried running over to her and dropping to his knees. He longed to just fling his arms around her and hold her in pure relief, but he restrained himself. Something about her trembling and how she had not moved from the position from which she had fallen kept him from touching her. 

"Angel?" he asked staring down at her. The rain poured down completely drenching everything but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was the thing that he had taken for granted and abused. The thing that had changed his life forever; Angel.... 

"Angel?" he repeated. but she did not look up, answer or even move. He knew she had heard him, she just refused to acknowledge that he was there. Yami could almost fell his heart break. she had tried to run away from him...Her body shook harder and he could just barely make out choked sobs out of the clashing clouds and pounding rain. 

"Angel," he said taking hold of her arms. "Angel, whats-" But he was cut off by Angel reached back and shoving him away. He flew through the air and right over the edge of the apartment building! by pure luck his hand shot out and snatched the ledge just barely clinging for his life. He desperately tried to grab the ledge with his other hand and pull himself up. But he was slipping, her was going to fall! 

"Angel!" he cried desperately. "Angel, help!" But there was no response, the card did not come to his aid. His mind and heart raced and he looked down at the ground fifteen stories below him. Panic gripped him as the rain poured down weakening his grip. _*Angel!* _his mind screamed. _*What did I do? What did I do?! I'm sorry!* _

"Angel! Onegai! Help me!" he cried desperately. _*She's not coming.....* _he thought. _*She's not coming, and I'm going to die.....* _

"Angel.... he said less loudly his voice dripping with defeat. His fingers finally slipped off the ledge and he fell.... Suddenly his hand was snatched out of nowhere and his fall of death was stopped. Before he could even look up he was hauled up and dropped on the floor of the roof. He lay there for a couple of minutes breathing hard and his mind writhing in confusion. Angel...? His heart thundering in his ears. He then forced himself up and looked around for the female duel card. He found her up against a large brick box that contained the apartment power box, her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around her knees. She rocked back and forth and had the most sorrowful and frightened look plastered on her face. 

"Angel!" he cried running over to her. t _had_ been she who had saved him, there was no one else around....he walked a little more calmly over to her and knelt down. She rocked back and forth her black flecked eyes staring straight ahead and leaked crystal tears. She was muttering something but he couldn't hear. Although he longed to reach out ant touch her, he restrained himself and instead strained to hear what she was saying. 

"Angel...." he said. She didn't turn to look at him or even acknowledge that he was there. "Angel, what's wrong?" Even as he said it he knew it sounded stupid asking her that but he couldn't think of anything else to say. The demonic girl squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and more tears streamed down her face. When she reopened them, more black shadow clouded her piercing emeralds. 

"Yami say no." she whispered her voice choked with sorrow and pain. 

"Nani?" Yami asked confused. 

"Yami say no." she repeated. 'Say no'? Said no to what? What did he say no to that hurt her so much? 

"I don't understand. Said no to what?  
"Yami say no!" she said her voice desperate and almost breaking. 

"Yami say no! Yami say no!" she repeated like a person who had been driven out of their mind. 

"I don't-" Angel plunged her face into her arms and sobbed, her tiny body trembled. Yami felt his heat being torn apart. Had she gone out of her mind? Had he _driven_ her out of her mind? What did he do?! he tried to think back to all of the times he hat told her 'no', but there were too many and the couldn't think of any of them that would have driven her to this. Without even meaning to, he reached forward and touched her arm. 

"Angel-" for the first time she actually acknowledged him. She jerked her head up and whipped it towards him. A couple soaked ebony strand of hair fell over her pale face. her emerald orbs were almost completely black now. 

"Yami SAY NO!" she cried pointing at him then thrusting her finger at herself. All at once everything made sense and the sword of guilt stabbed his heart completely shattering it. Horror washed though him. She had heard him! She had heard him that day...the day he said he didn't love her...._That_ was why she had run off, _that_ was why she had been acting strangely, _that_ was why she almost let him die......

"Oh, Angel." he choked out his voice dripping with pain and sorrow. "Oh my gods, simimasen! I'm _so_ sorry!" He suddenly seized her and took her up in his arms. She struggled a hit but he held on. 

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" Yami cried. Angel still struggled as if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. This shattered him and he became desperate, almost frantic. 

"Angel, I didn't mean it! I sweat I didn't mean it!" For a split second she stopped and clung to him, almost as if she believed him....Then suddenly a stronger force began to tear them apart. _*Iie!* _his mind cried holding onto her with all of his strength. 

"Aww...how sweet." Came a disgustingly mean voice. "The almighty Pharaoh, the Game King, has fallen in love with a duel card." Yami jerked his head up to see Yami no Bakura on the other side of the roof sneering down at him. Yami glared at him fiercely. 

"Kisama, Bakura!" he spat. 

"Oooh, how insulting." the dark spirit mocked. Then a stern authorative look crossed his face. "Devil's Dark Angel, return to me!" He then lifted a card and it glowed a blackened violet. Angel cried out and attempted to hold onto Yami. But the power was too strong and she was ripped right out of his arms. 

"Iie!" he cried grabbing for her but she was jerked away too fast. She stopped in front of Yami no Bakura floating in the air poised in her battle pose. His duel disk was open and a card lay on the it glowing. Immediately he realized what card it was. But how did he get it? 

"It time to duel, Pharaoh." the flaxen haired spirit said menacingly. Yami stood defiantly and faced Ryou's other. The Sennen Puzzle glowed and the Millennium eyes appeared on his forehead. there was a bright golden flash and he was adorned in a tight black tank top and black pants decorated with chains and spike clamps. His duel disk and card set on his arm. 

"Hai, but first give me back my card." he ordered his voice full of venom. 

"_Your _card? Who ever said it was _your_ card? Devil's Dark Angel belongs to me. I plant4ed her in your card set so when you played her she would turn on you and kill you. Because, as you may have discovered, she is _not_ an ordinary card. And for some reason she did not do as ordered." Yami stared in shock and disbelief. In a way it all made sense but he didn't want to believe it. 

"Believe it Pharaoh no baka! She belongs to me! And....you may bfind that she's not the _only_ card missing from your deck." Bakura sneered. Yami's eyes widened and he quickly snatche dup his deck and began to search through it, before he even got halfway he already knew.....

"Iie." he said lowly. 

"Hai, Pharaoh no baka." The Tomb Raider said triumphantly holding up the Sky Dragon Orsiris. 

"Kami no kado`." Yami growled. _*But how?* _He then looked over at Angel. She bowed her head in guilt and shame. _*Iie!* _

"That's right, my slave is exceedingly cunning." 

"Kisama!" 

"Its time to dule Pharaoh!" Bakura repeated. The Sennen Ring glowed vibrantly and the swirling blackness of the Shadow Realm engulfed them. "Yami no Game!" 

"Duel!" they both cried. _*I will get you back.....my Angel....* _

*AN: Dun dun dun! The drama! ^.^ Like I said before, the story is pretty much reaching its climax, so yeah, its gonna be dramatic! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please please please review! Until next time!!!* 


	16. Chapter 16 Death's Rescue and a Need to ...

AN: KOOOOOONICHIWA MINNA-SAN! I'm baaaaaaaaaack! - I'm really really REALLY sorry for the serious lack of updates! Don't kill me! Sakura runs screaming for her life as angry Angel fans attack with pitchforks and torches. oO heh heh, anywayz.....I'm SO sorry, I PROMISE I will be better with updating. I've been sick on and off and really busy with my acting. We're coming down to the wire and the duel of love is broiling. Will Yami be able to defeat Yami no Bakura.......if he does.......will Angel still go back to him........? 

****

Chapter 16- Death's Rescue and A **Need to Be Loved.......**

Yami glared fiercely at the dark spirit across from him. Yami no Bakura sneered, the menacing back round of the Shadow Realm making his flaxen hair vibrant and his crimson eyes glint. The pouring rain barely pierced the thick blackened violet fog of the Shadow Realm. 

"Before we begin allow me to explain the rules." Bakura drawled. Yami cocked an eyebrow. 

"The rules? Since when do you play by the rules, Bakura?" he questioned suspiciously. 

"Since they rule in my favor." the flaxen haired spirit said obnoxiously brandishing Yami's God of Orsiriscard. yami's narrowed eyes shifted to Angel, she looked away ashamed. Bakura then laughed maniacally. Yami gritted his teeth. 

"Just explain the rules and lets get this over with." he said annoyed. 

"In a hurry to get beaten, Pharaoh?" 

"What makes you think I'll be beaten? So what if you have God of Osiris, I've beaten you without it, its not different now." Bakura's crimson eyes narrowed in anger at the blow to his pride. 

"Kisama!" he spat venomously. He then quickly regained his composure. "Fine! the rules of the Yami no Game are quite interesting." The Millennium Eye glowed along with the Sennen Ring and Yami was suddenly encaged in a spherical cage of black fire! 

"Nani?!" he said surprised, taking a step back only to seared in the back by the ebony flames. He cried out jumping away. Bakura's insane laughter filled his ears. 

"You're not leaving, Pharaoh! In fact, you can't move much at all!" 

"What is you plan, Bakura?!" Yami demanded fiercely 

"Patience, Pharaoh no baka! The explanation is coming." the tomb Raider sneered. Suddenly swords of cold white light appeared hovering above yami in the cage menacingly, the Egyptian spirit snapped his head over to see his opponent, he two was also encased in a circular black cage with swords of light hovering above. Bakura laughed again. 

"Here's how you die, kisama!" he said almost joyfuly. "We play the game and each time you loose life points, the card that is defeated appears above you and must thrust one of the swords through one of the gaps in the cage and stab you! Oh, don't worry, you won't die......not until your life points become zero and the last sword directly above your head falls......." The Tomb Raider sneered evilly but was surprised to find that his opponent was smirking. 

"I'll play your game Tomb Thief, under one condition." Yami said coolly. 

"What's that? That you receive your kami no kado back?" Bakura mocked. 

"But of course.......demo, if I get Angel as well." The sneer almost instantly faded from Bakura's face. 

"Angel? Who-" he cut himself off his crimson eyes shifted to Angel and he sneered. "So you havbe a name now?" he looked back at uyami. "You want Devil's Dark Andgel if you win? Forget it!" Yami cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the Tomb Theif. 

"Nanda? Are you afraid, Tomb Raider? I thought the game was going to be in your favor?" he mocked. Bakura's eyes flashed with anger and he was silent for a long moment. 

"Fine!" he spat finally. "But you _won't_ win!" Yami glanced at Angel, she was staring at him with an uncertain expression onher face, as if to say "Why are you doing this?". _Because, Angel, I realize now my feelings. I can't deny them anymore. I.......I- _

"I'll start." Bakura said drawing a card from his deck and placing it on the duel disk. 

Anzu walked with her head down and her crystalline eyes cast down to the ground. _how could he lover her? _ she thought. _**How** could he love **her**?! That freak who almost killed us all! _She glared at the ground tears stinging her eyes. Why?! Why her?! After she, Anzu, had worked so hard to get the Pharaoh's affections this little freak comes and claims him in a week! _Dam her! Damn that stupid card to the 9 hells! _she though bitterly. She stopped abruptly surprised at herself. Sure she was extremely jealous but she now was just bing cold. She flashed back to Yami's apartment where the cared had first appeared. Angzu had been surprised at how human she had looked. Very different-but human. Aside from the fact that a shadowed emerald sat in the middle of her forehead and her ears were pointed. She had shown extrem emotion- at first, sacred and unsure, then slightly happy. Yugi had _hugged _her and after that everyone seemed to relax. Then for some unknown reason she cough sight of Ryou and freaked out. Darkness had swarmed in and flames burst out of nowhere and wings exploded from her back showing how truly dangerous she was. When they all took off from the apartment the others had fled to the Kame Game store for refuge but she decided to walk around the block a coupld of times to think. When she came across Yam's apartment she lifted her eyes to the sky and froze with fear. The dreaded shroud of the Shadow Realm hovered at the very top. _Yami! _her mind cried. She then spun on her heel and sprinted for the Kame Game Store. 

"Yugi! _Yugi!_" Anzu shouted bursting into the Duel Room below the game store. Everyone jumped and jerked their head over to the wet girl. 

"Anzu!" Yugi cried running up to her. "Disobu desu ka?" 

"I'm fine, demo, Yami!" she panted. 

"What about Yami?!"

"He's - on- the-roof! The roof of his apartment! Dueling! _Yami no game!" _Yugi immediately jumped to action, a serious expression coming to his boyish face. he then dashed paster her into the pouring rain. 

"Yugi! Matte!" Anzu cried. 

"Yugi!" chorused the others dashing after. _I'm sorry for doubting you, Yami......And Angel.....Im sorry fore believing that you might be a monster...... _Yugi thout as he rean. he knew this duel had largely to do with Angel. Whoever had given her to Yami wanted her back......

The duel seemed to flow in an almost traditional way. it was like an old tired rill that he and Yami no Bakura did over andver again. Dark Sanctuary coated the air. Its menacing eyes glaringand blood red lips and baredfangs with toxic breath. Dark Necrofear was poised in a sickening stature in front of the flaxen haired demon who was sneering obnoxiously. Angel floated hear him staring blankly straight ahead her eyes completely coated in black shadow and the small emerald in the middle of her forehead flashed with a fiery green fierceness. No expression adorned her face,itwas as if Bakura had complete control over her, gripping her heart and crushing the emotion out of it. yami's anger flaredat this. 

Before himself stood Magnet Warriors Alpha and Beta along with Gazelle King of Mystical Beasts, all ready for battle. some life points had already been lost just like normal and both sides had a few swords sticking in the cages. yami now knew the exceeding pain he had to experiance whenever he lost life points. The cardthat had been defeated appeared above and then was forced to push a sword down upon its master. Surprisingly, his opponenthad not used Angel yet. This puzzled himfor her wouldn've thought that Bakura would love to show off his pride and joy. Whatever reason, it didn't matter, he would defeat him and get Angel back. 

"Ore wa turn! Torro!" Yami declared drawing a card. He frowned down at the card. It wasn't exactly what he was hoping but it might coe in handly later. 

"Evas kado seto!" he cried placing it face down. "Turn endoa!" Bakura smirked. 

"You're weak, Pharaoh. What? no super attacks? No ingenious plan?" he mocked. "I guess you underestimate me. Lets rough you up a bit." He drew qa card and placed it face down then he sneered evilly, his crimson eyes shifting over to Angel. 

"Devil's Dark Angel, Attack Magnet Warrior Alpha!" he cried. Yami jerked his head over to the female card. _No! _ he thought. _None of my cards on the field right now are a match for her! _Yet Angel sprung to life flapping her enormous wings and shooting forward. 

"Angel, iie!" Yami cried and for a split second, Angel slowed and blinked her expressions coming back to her face. She suddenly realized what she ws going to do but before she could stop it, she had sliced yami's Magnet Warror in half with her tiny hand. The card roared and shattered like glass and Yami's life points took a hard blow. Angel was then draw2n back to Yami no Bakura's side of the field as if she were being dragged back by a chain. yami jerked his head upward to see his csard floating above. Its body shook as it tried to resist hurting him.But he wrapped his thick metallic gingers around the hilt of the sword and plunged it through the cage.....

Yami screamed in pain as the sword sliced hisside. The pain was almost unbarable and it was as if every inch of his body was being ripped apart Through his pain he thought he heard another scream join his. he opened his eyes and lookedoer to see Yugi and everyone else standing there with horrified looks on their faces. 

"Minna!" he choked out.

"Yami!" Yugicried. "Diso bu desu ka?!" 

"I'm fine, aibou." he lied shakily. 

"Yami, what's going on?!" Anzu cried/ 

"Hai, and _why_ is Angel on Bakura's team?!" Jonouchi demanded. 

"Minna-ore wa-" but the pained Pharaoh was interrupted by Yami no Bakura. 

"Because she's _my_ card!" he spat. 

"Nanda?!" they all chorused. 

"She's _my_card! I sent her to kill that fool who calls himself a pharaoh, but for _some_ reason she did not! now I'm taking her back!" 

"Angel!" Yugi cried running forward. "Angel, what are you doing?! Look! It's me, Yugi!-" 

"Shut up, you pathetic little boy! It won't work! She's mine!" Bakura spat. 

"Angel!" Yugi continued to shout. "Fight him, Angel! Fight him-!" 

"Yugi." said Anzu softly, reaching forward and grabbing his shoulders gently. "She can't hear you. She's lost now." 

"Iie! I _know_ she's in there! Angel, fight him! Look! It's Yami! The one you love! don't hurt hi-" Bakura's anger flated at these words. His cared loved _no one_! Not one but himself! She belonged to him!

"Silence, kisama!" he roared producing a small dagger from his pocket. The Sennen Ring glowed and he hurled the blade at Yugi! 

Time itself seemed to slow as the blade sliced the air on its path of death destined for the small highschool boy. Anzu let out a pericing scream, her action paralized by fear. 

"Yugi!" Jonouchi screamed hurling himself desperately towareds the boy. 

"Iie!" Yami roared the Sennen Puzzle flashing and the Millennium Eye searing his forehead. yami no Bakura had a maniacal grin plastered on his face as the dagger flew but rage boiled in his crimson eyes. hwever, just as the blade passed Angel, her expressionless, almost android-like face, changed for a split second. for a fraction in time her eybrows drew together and a ripple occured in the darkness. 

Then, in a blink of an eye the normal time flow reappeared. A golden sheild went up around Yugi just as Jonouchi threw himself in front of the boy, but the dagger sailed hardly and inch passed yugis face and was delvced into the wood of the door behind. Jonouchi fell to the ground in a heap and Anzu screamed. The golden sheild vanished and the others jumped forward. 

"_Yugi_!" Anzu cried flinging her arms around him. mai rushed foward to Jonouchi and Malik and Hnda stood protectively in front. 

"You missed, you filthy bastard!" Malik shouted in a mocking way! 

"Work on your aim, kisama!" Honda jeered. But the Tomb Raider's eyes had flashed to the card before him. She defied him?! _How?!_ He had _complete _control over her! _She will see hell when this is done! _he cursed mentally. _I cannot let them see this. They must not know that she is still conscious. That little brat of the Pharaoh's had better keep his mouth shut. _

However, yugi was frozen in place, not hearing the commotion about himor even feeling Anzus arms around him. His large amethyst orbs wer locked on Angel. Bakura hadn't missed. No, that dagger would've killed him. But _she_ saved him! He had seen that flicker of emotion on herface,he had seen her defiance. He had also seen the way she had paused, hesitated killing the Magnet Warrior after hearing Yami's voice......he could see it now, Even though her eyes were shielded in a veil of black , he could see her. The shame, the anger, the pain. She was not a complete drone, not a tool for Yami no Bakura, she was inthere and she could fight as long as she knew she was loved......_Angel, you **are** loved. He knows it now.......do you.....? _

AN: And there's Chapter 16 for you! I hope you all enjoyed! Again, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I promise I will be better. Thank you all who have reviewed so far, you really keep me going! Keep them coming! Please ignore all of the typos in this chapter, my computer was being really retarded. Until next time! Remember to R&R!!! 


	17. Chapter 17 A Duel of Sorrows

AN: Kyaaaaaaaaaa! I'm back with Chapter 17! dun dun dun! - And the drama continues! Sorry, again, that I haven't updated in a while. My computer is very retarded and easily broken down, so my entire internet connection has been down. But I'm back! Again, thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me this far! I appretiate it greatly! Love to you all! When we left off Bakura and Yami are in a heated duel, Yugi was almost killed, and it looks like all is lost for Yami and Angel.....Find out what happens in Chapter 17! Will Yami loose his life and Angel....? Remember to R&R!

****

Chapter 17- A Duel of Sorrows

"_Bakura!_ If you _ever_ strike at my hikari again I will _kill_ you outright!" Yami's strong masculine voice pierced the clouded air with a venomous bite. His amethyst eyes burned with the heated fire of fury and stared with a deadly expression into the crimson eyes of Yami no Bakura. Everyone was completely silent as the great Pharaoh, the sone of Amon-Ra, stared down the Tomb Raider.

"Kill me, neh?" Bakura replied a little more timidly than he intended.

"I will _never_ forgive you." The white haired spirit opened his mouth to comment but the cold fury and deadly seriousness that radiated from the Pharaoh silenced him. Instead he just sneered, baring his pearly white fangs.

"Yami!" Malik called. The older Egyptian cast his eyes down to look with the blond boy's pale violet eyes in a silent agreement. Both Sennen Items would be locked in alliance to protect the group. Yami nodded then turned his attention back to the duel.

"It's _your_ move, Pharaoh no _baka_." the Tomb Thief hissed.

"Patience is a virtue." Yami mocked drawing a card. He frowned slightly. A De-Spell, not much use to him now. _Kuso! This duel is **not** going my way!_ he cursed mentally, although he would never reveal this on the outside.

"Ivas kado seto!" he cried placing the De-Spell face down. "Turn Endoa!" Bakura sneered.

"Face down cards won't help you now." he jeered.

"My face down cards will be your defeat, Bakura." Yami boasted back. Although this was probably untrue, it was something to say to get the obnoxious spirit to shut up.

"Ore wa turn! Torro!" Bakura said drawing a card and sneering. He then placed it face up on the duel disk. "I play Skull Invitation! Every time a card is sent to the grave yard 300 life points is additionally lost!" He then laughed maniacally, throwing back his flaxen head in all his arrogance.

"Devil's Dark Angel, attack Magnet Warrior Beta!" Everyone's eyes were immediately locked on the female duel card.

"Iie, Angel!" Yugi cried. The look of distress was clearly visible now as the swirls of darkness and curled about her body and then appeared around Yami's duel card. The warrior of metal roared in agony as the black fog engulfed him, choking him and just as his brother, shattered and fell to the grave yard. All watched in horror as Yami's life points depleted horribly. He was not down to 1500 with no upper hand or seeming strategy.

Yami desperately tried to hold back his scream of pain as another sword was pushed down upon him. He heard Anzu scream and felt the others' anguish. he had to do something! He couldn't loose Angel.......

"Ore wa turn! Torro!" he said silently praying, willing his deck to give him something useful. His deep violet eyes shifted down and beheld the card and his heart leapt. Finaly! A chance! I sacrifice Gaya King of Mystical Beasts and bring out Black Magician Girl!" he cried placing the card down on the disk and wa5ching his life points deplete due to Bakura's card. He clenched his teeth hard and held in his scream once more as Magnet Warrior Beta (the last card to be defeated) appeared above him and brokenheartedly plunged another sword through the cage.

The blonde magician eagerly hopped out of her card twirling around and posed in a cute way. She then caught site of her surroundings and her happy expression vanished. Her lively eyes then beheld Angel cross the way. Shock and distress came to her as she stared looking as if she might cry.

"Dark Angel!" she cried her voice ringing like a high bell. Across the way, Angel's android-like expression faltered and severe distress came to her.

"No....." she whispered. Everyone was silent as they stared at the two cards in confusion. How did they know each other? And why did their meeting come as a sorrowful surprise? Yami broke the silence by continuing his strategy.

"I then play Scapegoat and bring out Black Magician!" he cried arranging the cards. Light shown for a moment before Black Magician stepped calmly out of his card ready for battle. For a moment, spirits seemed to lift, for Black Magician and Black Magician Girl together were a nearly unstoppable team. However, a burst of obnoxious laughter exploded from Yamino Bakura.

"Your weak, _Pharaoh_! You let your emotions blind you!" he mocked. "I release Trap Whole!" The violet trap card then flew into play. A large, seemingly bottomless black abyss appeared beneath the tall male magician and let out an angered yell as he fell through.

Anzu had to bury her face in Yugi's shoulder as the card appeared above Yami's head and gave an enormous struggle before pushing the sword through. Black Magician Girl herself looked distraught at the horrifying scene around her. Her partner, her other, had just pushed a sword down upon their master! Not only that, but Yami was losing horribly and Angel was once again under the control of the man she loathed. Bakura sneered evilly.

"Ore wa turn! Torro!" he said drawing a card. He stared won at it and then began to laugh.

"Your death is near, Pharaoh! I could make it now, but I won't. Let's make you suffer for a bit longer." he jeered. "I play Fiend Reflection. then I use Scapegoat to bring out Ocubeam! You see? You're not the only one who can bring out two monsters at once!" Yami just glared at him staring at the monsters across the field. Fortunately, only two of them could attack and he knew which one would. _Iie.....it can't end this way.....I'm going to loose....not only my life.....but Angel....... _he thought miserably. How could this happen? How could he, the Game King, be losing? Was it really because of Angel? Was his desire for her effecting him?

"Now, Devil's Dark Angel, attack Black Magician Girl!" Bakura ordered consciously knowing the pain he was inflicting her. At first nothing happened, then her small body began to shudder. Horror struck Yami's card and tears instantly came to her eyes. She knew she was going to be destroyed.

"Iie, Angel!" Yugi cried. "Fight him, Angel! Fight him! I know you can!" The small Shadow card shuddered in attempt to battle Bakura's power over her, but the small boy could already tell that it wasn't going to be enough. _He's got to do it! Its his only chance.....it has to work..... _he thought. He then turned to his dark.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" he cried. Yami snapped his tri-colored head over to his light. Yugi could see the defeat in the Pharaoh's deep amethyst eyes. He knew his defeat was near and he was heartbroken.

"Tell her, Yami! You've got to tell her!" Yugi cried. Yami stared at him for a long time, he then looked back at the struggling duel card.

"Do it, Dark Angel! _Kill_ her!" Bakura growled. The small girl's body shook hard and darkness curled about her and heat waves radiated from her. The Egyptian male couldn't take it. He just couldn't stand to see the girl he loved suffer anymore. If she only knew how he felt.......

"Angel!" he cried, his low masculine voice echoing with sincerity. "Angel.......I love you!" All was plunged into silence as almost everyone stared at him in complete shock. For the first time that night, Angel's eyes met Yami's They were clouded with black but he knew she was in there. She stared at him with shock and heartbreak. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at him. Her body trembled hard, the power forcing her to attack black Magician Girl trying to consume her.

"Yami....." she whispered.

"I'll say it again, just to prove it. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I _love_ you, Angel!"

These words so sincerely spoken by Yami echoed through Anzu's mind over and over again. She wasn't sure if she cold possibly feel anymore heartbreak. But hearing the deadly seriousness and seeing the expression on Angel's face seemed to tear her heart in tow different directions. She stared at the dark haired duel card for along time. She could see it. She could see how much Angel loved him and how torn apart she was. She also knew that the Pharaoh's words were true. He loved her, more than anything. That's why he was risking everything for her in this duel and even losing. She closed her eyes momentarily, blinking back the tears of silent heartbreak.

"You see, Angel?! he _loves_ you! Now fit, Angel! Fight!" she began to yell to the girl. All stared at the brunette high school girl in chock. Anzu, the girl who had loved Yami forever was cheering on the Shadow Card that had captured the Game King's heart.

"C'mon, Angel! You can beat Yami no Bakura! I know you can!" Anzu continued to cheer her ocean blue eyes set with determination.

"Hai! C'mon, Angel!" Yugi joined in. "Don't hurt Yami!"

"Hai! don't hurt Yami!" Jonouchi joined in. Soon the whole duelist gang was cheering the girl on. She stared at them all in shock, tears still decorating her shadowed eyes.

"ATTACK _NOW_, DEVIL'S DARK ANGEL!" Bakura roared. Suddenly, Angel let out a piercing scream tears streaming from her eyes and she pointed both her hands at Black Magician Girl. Roaring flames exploded from her tiny palms and engulfed the blond card. She too screamed and then shattered like glass, tears pouring from her blue eyes.

"IIE!" everyone seemed to cry in unison, then all was silent, staring at the now broken duel card. It hadn't worked....she had still destroyed Yami's card. All eyes watched in horror as Black Magician Girl appeared above Yami. she trembled violently just as Angel had and crystal tears streamed from her eyes. She struggled horribly, her slim fingers closing around the hilt of the dreaded sword.

"Iie! IIE!" she screamed as she plunged it through the fiery black cage piercing Yami's flesh. The Game King cried out in pain not only from the sword slicing his skin but the fact that him confessing to Angel that he loved her didn't seen to have effected her. Only Yami no Bakura laughed now. His obnoxious guffaws ringing through the stinking air.

"You're all _pathetic!_" he cried half laughing. " Did you _really_ think that that fool who calls himself the Son of Amon-Ra professing his "love" would do anything?! She's _my_ card! She has no feeling! She had no love! Especially not for _him!_ Now, watch your precious "friend" die! Ore wa turn! Torro!" he roared triumphantly drawing a card but not even bothering to look at it. The duel was going to end this round and finally he would be rid of the Pharaoh!

"It's time to die by the hands of you won card, Yami!" All shuddered with horror knowing what was about to happen. God was about to show his face and it would the face of a red dragon....... "I sacrifice Dark Necreofear, Fiend Reflection and Ocubeam! God of Orsiris, come to me!" The three cards on Bakura's side vanished and his life points decreased dramatically due to the Skull Invitation card. He laughed maniacally even when there swords were pushed down upon him. The ground rumbled and thunder clouds smashed overhead. Various lightning bolts flashed their deadly smiles and the enormous head of Orsiris appeared, its long slender body following. It's powerful roar filled the air and all felt the painful stab of defeat. Yami was going to die.....Bakura laughed insanely.

"TIME TO DIE, PHARAOH!" he cried. "Orsiris, ATTACK!" Yami closed his eyes in defeat waiting for the final blow. _Gomen ne, Angel........I have failed you..... _he thought sorrowfully. Orsiris opened its enormous mouth and a gargantuan ball of white light formed and was fired towards the Pharaoh. Distant screams were heard along with Bakura's maniacal laughter. Yami felt his heart shatter, his will to go on completely gone. However, unknown to anyone, a curled hand of black mist crept up Yami's body and to the duel disk and put Victim Switch in play.......

Suddenly, Angels body glowed blue for a moment and she was torn from Bakura's side of the field. She was then thrown directly in front of Yami in the path of the deadly beam. Yami opened his eyes just in time to see the blast hit the female duel card.

"ANGEL, _NO!_" he screamed. But it was too late. Angel's blood chilling scream cut the air as the blast engulfed her. When the light had cleared she remained there for only a moment. Her eyes locked on Yami and filled with tears. As her body slowly began to shatter she reached out her small hand towards him.

"Angel!" Yami barely choked out tears filling his eyes. He ignored the piercing pain of fire as he thrust his arm through a gap in the cage, straining to reach hers. But just before the tips of their fingers could touch, Angel shattered into fragments of pure light and vanished. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the Pharaoh left his arms outstretched ignoring the pain. _Angel......NO! _ Just before she had vanished he had noticed her eyes. They were blazing green and flecked with crystalline tears. She hadn't been under Bakura's control anymore. She had played his card herself......

"ANGEL, NOOOO!" he screamed his voice filled with anguish/ _No! _ him mind screamed. NO! But another screamed joined his. It was Yami no Bakura. He screamed with anger and frustration as Orsiris vanished and his life points hit zero. Then, a shadow of Angel appeared above him, seizing the hilt of the sword directing above his head. But just as she plunged in through the cage, there was a bright golden flash and a swirl of the Shadow Realm, and Bakura was gone. Everything vanished and Yami and the rest of the duelists were left on the roof his apartment in the pouring rain. Yami sank to his knees in anguish as his God Card flew to his deck. But he didn't even notice. _Angel......ANGEL!" _his mind cried in distress. But on the there side of the roof where Bakura had been standing, the card of Devil's Dark Angel fluttered to the floor.

AN: Dun dun dun! Dramatic! I hope you all enjoyed the second to last chapter in this story! On the bright side, Yami gets to stay alive and defeated Yami no Bakura once again. But.....on the not so bright side.....it appears as if he may have lost Angel forever....Again thank you all for sticking with me this far. I'm very grateful!!! Chapter 18 will be my last chapter of The Love of Shadows and the ending to our story. Is Angel lost to Yami forever? Find out in chapter 18......Remember to R&R!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 I Can't Live Without YouPleas...

AN: KOOOOOOONNNICHIWA MINNA! ;;;; heh heh, gomen ne, I got a little carried away. ; Anywayz, I know its been a long time since I've updated and I'm really really sorry, but hey, it adds to the suspense right? Sakura ducks as Angel fans throw random objects oO Ok maybe not....Well, here it is the LAST chapter of The Love of Shadows! I can't believe I just said that! O.O I would like to thank all of you reviewers who have stayed entirely faithful to me throughout all of this! ARIGATO GOISE MASU!!!! I would've never made this far without you! And to show you how much I appreciate you, I have a surprise for you at the end of this chapter. Really though, thank you soooo much! I will miss you all! I was thinking about doing a sequel but I'm not quite sure. Tell me what you think. Ok ok, I know you're all eager to get to the story so, without a moment more enjoy Chapter 18....

****

Chapter 18- I Can't Live Without You.......Please Stay......

Yami knelt broken on the roof of his apartment building drenched to the bone his clothes torn in the places where he had been cut by the swords and deep red blood poured from his wounds mixing with the puddle he was now inbursed in. The rain stung his deep wounds but he ignored it, for the pain of his heart was greater than any physical wound. _Iie! _he thought _Iie! She can't be gone! _Although his heart denied it, his mind knew the bitter and painful truth. She was gone. _Gods, in the beginning I just wanted her to disappear, to go back to her card and never be played again.....but...as time passed I may not have admitted it, I may have said I wanted her to leave, but underneath it all I just wanted her to stay with me! _Crystalline tears flecked his majestic amethyst eyes as he remembered watching her dissipate away after sacrificing herself to Osiris; shattering like glass but still managing to reach out to him as she transformed into flecks of light and blown away.

"Kuso!" he choked out treas joining the raindrops and flacks of blood on his skin. "KUSO!" His low masculine voice dripped with anguish as it echoed through the clouded sky. The duelist group cold do nothing but stare at the shattered Pharaoh with wide eyes. No one seemed to know what to do. No words or gestures of comfort could soothe the broken Game King, not even his narrow victory over Yami no Bakura allowing him to keep his life and his title could in any way lighten his heart. The only thing he wanted no one could give him. It was now plainly and openly true, Yami, the son of Amon-Ra had fallen head over heels in love with a duel monster card. Anzu (after she and Yugi had for the first time realized that they were entangled in each other's arms and separated blushing furiously.) took a cautious step towards the Pharaoh her ocean blue eyes shining with concern.

"Yami...." she said barely above a whisper. But the older Egyptian didn't seem to hear her for he was now staring at hi God card. _Matte! _he thought. _If Orsiris was returned to me on Bakura's word then maybe- _Suddenly, ignoring the pain, he leapt to his feet and dragged himself as fast as he could to the other side of the roof where his flaxen haired opponent had been standing and began frantically searching the ground with desperate eyes. His heart pounded in his ears and then suddenly froze at the sight of a duel card laying face down on the cement. His heart surging with hope he reached down and picked it up......There she was, Devil's Dark Angel, poised in her menacing position on the card one hand holding a flicker of flame and the other a swirl of darkness. _Oh Ra! Its her! Its really her! _his mind cried.

"Minna!" he cried jovially running back over to where they stood his face alight like a small child who had just found his favorite toy. "It's her! It's her!" The group stared at him in shock as he stumbled back waving a card. Yugi was frozen as he watched his yami. Was it true? Was the card really that of Angel? hope arose in him and he could feel it radiate from the rest of the group as well. All held their breath as they watched Yami place the card on his duel disk.

"I play Devil's Dark Angel!" he ordered as sincerely as he could, but nothing happened. The Pharaoh tired to contain his desperation as he picked it up and replayed it. "I play Devil's Dark Angel!" Still there was nothing. more desperately this time he picked it up and replayed it and was greeted with the deafening, sorrowful silence. Yami's mind swam with confusion. _No! Why isn't it working?! Why isn't she here?! _he thought almost panicking. Frantically he banged the card on the disk over and over again with nor results like a mad man.

"RAAAAAAAARG!" he roared tearing the entire duel disk off his arm and threw it as hard as he could away from him. By miracle it didn't go over the edge, but instead clattered against the short wall. Yami sank to his knees in a large puddle feeling as if the world was crashing down around his ears and that his heart was being torn apart into a million pieces. Tears poured freely now as he stared at the drenched cement beneath him without really seeing it, drowning in his sorrow.

All his companions could do was stare at him with piteous shock. Yami _never_ treated his duel disk that way! And no one had _ever_ seen him cry. Yet here he was almost sobbing as he sat shattered in a pool of his own treas. Rain cascaded from the heavens as if the gods too were crying in pity for the Pharaoh. Without thinking Anzu took a slow cautious step towards him. The Game King seemed not to notice, so she continued carefully on.

"Yami." she said softly, reaching out and gingerly touching his shoulder. But he seemed not to feel it, as if he were entirely numb. She wanted nothing more than to take him up in her arms and rock him and tell him everything was going to be alright and she was there for him. Two reasons held her frozen with just her hand on his shoulder. the first was that she was afraid. Afraid of how he might respond in his current stare of anguish to her touch. For the second and most obvious reason was that he was in love with Angel; the strange female duel card who had come to life and captured his heart right out from under he nose. He truely loved her and was just now realizing it. No words of condolence could comfort him, for when one is denied love, one loses the will to even live.

"Yami I-" she whispered but she never got to finish. She and the others were held in the silence of awe.

Yami hurt all over, but nothing hurt worse than his heart. His soul had been slashed and that kind of pain was eternal. Why? What had he done to deserve this?! Why was he caused such sorrow? _Hmmm....lets see. Because you lied to your friends, betrayed the girl you love and sacrificed her to save your own damn skin! _a voice in his head seemed to answer. _B-but I didn't......_ he thought feebly. _ I didn't sacrifice her. She did it herself..... _Suddenly something fluttered to the ground before him and he snapped himself out of his thoughts to focus on it. It was a duel card, but it was blank.....His eyes flew to the name: Devil's Dark Angel. _Matte! If its blank then that means-! _ His tri-colored head shot up, first there was a tiny bare foot and then the rest of her. Angel stood before him. Her demon wings spread, her raven hair blowing in the wind and her mesmerizing emerald eyes staring down at him with the most sorrowful expression he had ever seen.

"Angel!" he gasped. "_Angel!"_ He made a motion as if to jump up and take her in his arms and hold her in pure relief. But something about the solemn look on her face stopped him. All was plunged into silence as they waited for the demonic girl to speak She seemed to be fighting something inside her as she gazed down at Yami.

"Angel...." the Pharaoh said barely above a whisper.

"A-Angel go now." she choked out her voice nearly cracking.

"Nani?!" said Yami, cold panic rushing through him. "What?! Why?! No!" The female dual card gently chewed her lip and her piercing eyes watered.

"Angel go now." she said again.

"Iie! Doshite?!" Yami frantically demanded making another frantic movement with his arms but stopped trying to restrain himself. "Doshite?!" Angel took in a deep shuddering breath and calmly looked down at him making her kook more mature and majestic than he'd ever seen her.

"Angel no you." she said finally The Game King's tri-colored head swam with confusion. _What does she mean, she's not me? _he thought briefly.

"What? Angel what do you mean?" he asked desperately. The raven haired girl fought it, but she began to lose her carefully built up composure.

"Angel no you!" she said with more desperate emotion, pointing at him and then to all of the others focusing her sorrowful green eyes on each one of them for a moment. Yami's mind raced still not understanding her words.

"Angel-" he started.

"Angel no you!" she said again forcefully, on the brink of tears again motioning to all of his friends. Tears now clearly visible in her eyes she gazed at him with the utmost pain, willing him to understand.

"Yami say no." she said pointing at herself. She then reached gently forward. Yami's hand shot up to meat it, he wanted so desperately to touch her, to hold her. She gingerly took his hand in her fingers and placed them on his shoulder where he was surprised to feel another's wet fingers. "Angel no you." Yami whipped his tri-colored head around for the source of the fingers and found Anzu in silent shock with her hand rested on his shoulder staring at Angel in confusion.

"Anzu? Nani-" he began but never finished. She looked down at him her brunette locks dripping and her face twisted with confusion, but he did not seem to see her. _'Angel no you' _the words rang in his head over and over. _'Angel no you'? What does that mean?!...... _Suddenly, it hit him as he stared around at his friends who were all sopping wet and had the same confused, sympathetic look on their faces. _'Angel no you'! 'I'm not one of you'! That's what it means! she saying she doesn't belong! _He paused for a moment. As much as he wished to deny it, she was right; she didn't belong. She was a duel card and they were humans, they're world's should never cross except for when dueling.....when the card served them..... No! They had defied those laws, he and Angel together..... He whipped his head around to find Angel standing before him. A single tear trickled won her cheek, and escaped rebel from the hundreds fighting to get out. She knew he understood now.

" Bye bye love." she said barely above a whisper before lowering her eyes and stepping one foot out atop her card. Instantly it turned to light and slowly began to shatter...

"No!" Yami cried lunging forward at her. Her green eyes widened in shock as he connected, knocking her off the card. He quickly slipped his arm around her slim waist catching her before both of them toppled to the ground. She stared at him in shock. He held her closely to him ignoring her fully spanned wings which spread to their full length in her shock.

"Angel." he said tears spilling freely down his already stained cheeks. "You....you _can't_ leave! Because I-..... Because I-....." She stared at him confusion running across her face, her own tears beginning to tumble down her cheeks.

"Because I _need_ you." he whispered. "I need you, Angel. More than anything....I.... I don't think I could possibly live without you....."

"Yami...." she whimpered staring at him in disbelief. He gave her a weak smile reaching up and brushing a lock of her raven hair out of her eyes and behind her pointed ear. He then placed his hand gently on the side of her face, leaned down and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster. Warmth shot through his entire body filling his veins from his toes to his fingertips.

Anzu stared at the scene before her, her mind completely boggled. Angel had finally reappeared but instead of running to Yami in rejoice, she had declared she was leaving. The girl had almost given Yami to her! To she, Anzu! She had almost gotten Yami to herself! Why would Angel leave the man she loved? She had started to disappear but he had stopped her and how he was kissing her! She sighed deeply as she gazed at them. She loved him, that why she would've given him to her. Angel knew that Anzu loved him and would take care of him, so in search of giving him something better, she would've given him to her. She sighed deeply her heart torn in two different directions. she would always love Yami and desire him for herself. But in the deepest darkest corner of her heart she wanted Angel to stay.....

When Yami finally broke the kiss the expression on Angel's face was completely flabbergasted. She looked as if she didn't know how to feel.

"Onegai shimasu, Angel." begged softly. "Don't leave me." A small smile appeared on her ebony lips and she suddenly flung her arms around him neck.

"Yami! she sobbed into his shoulder. "Yami!" The Pharaoh wrapped his arms around her, avoiding her gargantuan demon wings, and buried his face briefly in her dark hair.

"In case you didn't hear." he said softly in her pointed ear. "I love you."

The End

**_Epilogue_**

The morning sun drifted up the pharaoh's bronze chest as he lay in bed still sound asleep. The golden light outlined every muscle on his trim body before dancing up to his face where it tip toed up his cheeks and tickled his eyelids. He gave a soft moan and turned his head the other way in attempt to stay in dreamland. But, he could not escape the persistent fingers prodding at his eyelids to awaken him. Finally he opened one eye halfway revealing a pool of deep majestic violet. The other soon followed greeted by a burst of morning sunshine. He turned his head to look at Angel to see if she was still asleep but to his surprise she wasn't there! He lay alone in his bed. His heart froze and ice seemed to run through his veins in the cold rush of panic. _ Iie! Please don't be gone! You said you would stay.... _he though desperately. He quickly sat up and looked around the room where his clothes were strewn and when he lifted his luscious violet pools he found a very peculiar sight. The window was flung wide open. Long knee-high striped socks adorned tiny feet and skinny legs and all that was seen was that and the rear of Angel; she was hanging out the window! He immediately relaxed in relief that she had not left him but was yet perplexed at what she was doing.

"Angel?" he said. Her small body jumped and she nearly toppled out the window, but she caught herself and then dragged her body and something lack and leathery through the window.

"Yami!" she said brightly, smiling fully at him. He couldn't help but to smile back.

"What are you doing?" he asked. he paused suddenly recognizing the black leather that she was holding. "Hey! Are those my pants?!" Sure enough, clutched in her small hands were his ebony leather pants that he had been wearing the night before. She giggled confirming this.

"What are you doing with my pants?" he asked perplexed.

"Birdie!" she said giggling again.

"Nani?"

"Birdie!" she repeated tilting the cloth forward, he peered forward to see a ball of downy white fluff and a tiny ivory head peeked out. It was a bird nestled in the folds of his pants! It gave a tiny 'peep!' before wriggling out of Angel's grasp and taking flight! It soared around the room peeping loudly before darting out the window.

"Hey!" said Angel jumping to catch it but missing. She ran to the window and watched it fly away

"Angel." Yami said causing her to whip back around. "Can I have my pants, please?" She started forward holding them out to him then thought better of it drawing them back to her chest. _Oh no. _ he thought recognizing that mischievous look on her face.

"Angel." he said this time a bit more firmly. "Give me my pants." A mischievous smile spread across her black lips and she giggled and shook her head 'no'.

"Angel, give me my pants." she giggled again shaking her head and skirting away from him.

"Angel-" he sighed throwing his legs over the side of the bed and pushing the covers off his body. And icy chill from the open window caressed his bare skin and he quickly covered himself back up.

"Angel, give me my pants!" Laughing and dancing away from him, she hopped towards the window where she dangled the shiny black leather garments out the window!

"Angel! Don't you dare!" he roared, but, with a last laugh of amusement she dropped his pants out the window!

"Aaangeell!" he moaned flopping back down on the bed. She laughed again and suddenly with a swoosh his pants were dropped on top of his head!

"Oof!" he mumbled. He reached up but before he pulled them off his head he checked hi pocket. Good, the card was still there. He then tugged the ebony material out of his tri-colored hair to find a pair of large piercing green eyes staring into his own. He sighed and smiled at Angel.

"You know, you really are a pain in the ass." he said. She pouted, her pointy ears twitching in a cute elfish way. "But I like it." She smiled at this and then he put both his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. She sighed her warn breath pouring out of her nose onto his face and she kissed him back. he felt a familiar warm sensation fill his body and he felt the emotion of true happiness, for he knew that this love of two shadows would last forever......

AN: Well, there you have it, the last chapter of The Love of Shadows. I hope you all enjoyed!!! - Did you like your surprise, with the Epilogue? Originally I wasn't going to put one in but after I finished this chapter I thought it would be a cute way to end the story. - I hope you enjoyed it! Again, thank you so SO much to all of my reviewers! I'm TOTALLY and COMPLETELY going to miss you all! Not to mention writing this story! I'm truly grateful to all of you. sniffs Thank you. Like I said before, I'm thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me if you would like one in your reviews or even an e-mail! I love e-mails! - Remember to R&R!!! Ja matta ne!


End file.
